Come What May
by rayne.holm
Summary: Jesse Pinkman x OC. A model comes to Albuquerque to start something new when she meets a Jesse, a meth cook with some issues but a heart of gold. Will the relationship work out or will Sabrina's demons come back to hunt her?
1. Just Like Marilyn Monroe

_**Just Like Marilyn Monroe**_

Sabrina giggled as her 'escort' escorted her down the stairs of the motel she had been staying at. He wasn't really an escort, he wasn't really much of anything except a bodyguard that her boss hired to get her from her place and to his – and vice versa – when the time came that she had to do her job. She wasn't really familiar with this as her former bosses usually let her just come on her own, even on her own hours, but this was all right. It wasn't like they were working her hard. Plus, it didn't matter if she came intoxicated to work. That was why she enjoyed a joint or two before her 'escort' came around and announced that it was time.

As they stepped off the last step and approached the car, Sabrina almost tripped on her stilettos and into the arms of a nearby man. She burst out laughing as she found herself extremely silly and she would have been really embarrassed if there wasn't sativa blooming inside her whole body. As she looked up to her rescuer, she couldn't help but stare dreamily at him and into his wonderfully blue eyes that both made her heart flutter and her panties wet. He had dirty blond hair that stuck out everywhere and a stubble in matching color forming around his chin, cheeks and upper lip. He was really, really handsome. She may have said that out loud, and she may have not. She wasn't sure whether she was thinking on the inside or thinking out loud and she couldn't have cared less.

"I'm so, so sorry" She said when she realized he couldn't hold her forever and tried to find her footing. She giggled once more and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little clumsy." She met his eyes and winked. "Spliffs usually make me clumsy, you know. Usually I'm steady as a rock, though, but thank god I fell into the arms of such a handsome guy."

He chuckled. "My pleasure, yo" He said and returned the flirty smile. "Spliffs make me like that too, so no need to apologize. I usually don't have someone to catch me when I stumble."

Sabrina giggled and felt her libido grow by the thousand. _Damn, I really wanna fuck him_, she thought to herself and fought the urge to bite down on her lip. Before she knew it, though, her 'escort' grabbed her shoulder and informed her that she was going to be late. "Oh, right" She said and burst out laughing once more. "I completely forgot about the time, I'm gonna be late."

She looked at him and bit her lower lip. "I gotta go, sugar" She said and flashed him once more a flirty and thankful smile. She dug into her pocket and found a note with the number of the phone for her motel room. "Here," She said and handed it to him. "Call me sometime."

He took it and as he smiled back she desperately wished he would take her into his arms and kiss her roughly. "Should I ask for Marilyn Monroe?" He asked and made her laugh once more and this time blush a little bit.

"The name's Sabrina" She called out to him as the 'escort' willfully dragged her into the large, expensive, black Jeep he drove her around in.

"Jesse!" She heard him call back before the 'escort' closed the door behind her. She waved at him one last time and blew him a kiss before they drove off to where her boss awaited her.


	2. Sall Good Man

'_**Sall Good, Man**_

Jesse and Sabrina (but more Sabrina stand-alone). Breaking Bad fanfic. Sabrina hires Saul as her lawyer because this business is tricky

Sabrina entered the building with the miniature version of the Statue of Liberty on it with utter skepticism. This building belonged to a lawyer who had a cringy ad that played on late night television and his face was painted on bus benches to advertise his business, which few people took seriously. This was either a B-rated lawyer or a criminal one, and Sabrina hoped he was the latter because she would be in need of someone that was hard to buy off if he already was on the payroll and not afraid to get his hands dirty if necessary. The people Sabrina worked for could be high-class politicians or other important figures, and if they decided to go against the agreement they had to sign before she would model for them, she would need someone who wouldn't be on their payroll – like many of the A-list lawyers – or be afraid that their 'reputation' would tarnish because of the wrath of her employers. That was what she needed and she really hoped that this Jew with a pseudonym was exactly that.

All eyes fell on her as she walked in to the waiting room and many quickly glanced away, but some eyes lingered on her for a longer time than she was comfortable with. Sabrina was used to this in a way, but it would never cease to make her uneasy at times. She approached the receptionist, who stared dully up at the ceiling while chewing on bubblegum.

"Sabrina Moss to see Saul Goodman" She said when she got to the receptionist. Her eyes fell on Sabrina and looked her over quickly before writing something down.

"You can sit" The receptionist said and waved her off.

Sabrina sat down beside an old lady and sighed, knowing she might have to be there for a while. She really hoped that her wait, however long it would be, that it would result in good things and not be in vain.

She had been waiting for half an hour when the door to the lawyer's office opened up and the man himself walked out. He went straight to her and flashed her a professional smile. "Ms. Moss, so nice to meet you" He said and extended his hand. Sabrina stood up and took it, a little surprised to be greeted this way. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for so long, come with me." He ushered her into his office and closed the door behind them.

The office was clad in rich mahogany almost everywhere; from the great desk in the middle of the office, to the book shelves by the walls. There was a window on the right, just beside the desk which lit up the office way more than the single lightbulb on the ceiling. The wallpaper was clad in old scripture, as if the designer had taken pages from books – possibly the parliament – magnified them and put them on the walls. It gave off a vibe that told Sabrina that Saul thought way more highly of himself and his business than he actually was.

He sat down by his desk and motioned for her to do the same, offering her a seat right in front of him. "I think you might be the most attractive client I've ever had, if you don't mind me saying so" He told her smoothly and gave her another smile.

Sabrina didn't want flattery or smiles, she wanted business. So, she crossed her legs and sat up straight, so that her back was arched and like a ruler. When he saw her seriousness, he straightened himself up and cleared his throat. "What can I do for you, Miss Moss?"

"I am in need of a lawyer who won't be afraid to get his hands dirty" She answered in a matter of fact tone. "You see, I am a model, but not in the regular sense. I model for old men who have lost all capability in their dicks, but have the same ego as they did in their twenties, so I give them something that resembles sex in all ways but physical. These men, though, can be assholes and decide to publish my pictures or breach the contract that they are supposed to sign before I go on their payroll. What I would need you to do, is to ensure that that won't happen and if it did, you'd be ready to set them right, in the law sense."

Saul nodded along as she spoke. "What kind of men do you model for, exactly?" He asked curiously.

"All kinds" Sabrina answered and shrugged. "Former business men, CEOs, bankers, politicians. You know, those that have enough money to do whatever they want, whether it is to pay thousands for a girl to take her clothes off for them, or to make that girl disappear before she would get the chance to breathe a word of what happened between her and said man."

"It doesn't really surprise me that you're a model" He told her and chuckled, moving away from the point. "With a body and face like yours, it is a given."

Sabrina arched a brow at him. "Do you want the job or not?"

"Well, it seems to me that you're not in the kindest of business" He said and leaned forward on his desk, clasping his fingers together before him and resting on his elbows. "And you're going to be in need of someone that can play as dirty as the men you model for, if not dirtier. And I think I am the perfect one for the job."

"If you are," She said and locked eyes with him. "Then you're going to have to stop with the flattery. I don't want a lawyer who's going to be drooling over me, I want someone who's solid and sees me as a human being and not an object, like those men do."

Saul regained all seriousness and sat up, raising his hands up. "Of course, Miss Moss. I'm sorry if I offended you or made you think I thought something of you in that way. I was just merely being nice and paying you a compliment" He said. "But, you are right. The flattery will stop, I promise you that, and, obviously, I shall view you as an equal."

"Damn straight" She said and nodded. "Now, how much is your fee?"

They talked business for the better part of an hour and when Sabrina left his office, an hour later, she felt satisfied. _I could really settle down here_, she thought to herself as she headed away from the building and felt the burning sun on her skin once more.


	3. First Date?

_**First Date?**_

_Cherry Pie_ came on the radio and Sabrina couldn't help but shake her ass to the beat of the music. She was two drinks in and stopped feeling cautious about the staring eyes on her body. _There are so many men in this bar that I couldn't escape them even if I tried_, she thought to herself and finished her third glass. It was true, this Albuquerque bar was surprisingly full, almost so much that she had to elbow her way to the bar. Almost. But, she decided to stay close by the bar so she wouldn't have to and so that the bartender could fill her with drinks with little effort on both sides.

"Hey, sweetheart" A drunk man beside her slurred and flashed her a smile. "I love this song." He closed his eyes and gave her a little dance, but Sabrina rolled her eyes and turned the other way. She may have been on the look for a man, but it would not be that man. He was tall, with black hair that was filled with grease and was pitch black on the tips of his fingers and under his fingernails. A car repairman, no doubt.

"Say, what's your name?" He asked and Sabrina could smell his stinking breath. He put his arm on her shoulder and she tried to shake him off her, but he wouldn't let go.

"Not interested" She grunted and moved away from him.

"Hey, calm down, baby, we're just talking. I wasn't insinuating anything else than casual conversation" The man slurred and dug his nails into her shoulder, turning her around to face him. As she turned around, she could have sworn she saw a familiar face in the crowd, but it may have just been an alcohol-induced hallucination.

"Look, I'm waiting for a friend and don't have time for casual conversation" She told him in a matter of fact tone. She had pepper spray if he decided to be more insistent, and she was not afraid to use it, especially in a public place like this.

"Oh? Well, maybe your friend would like to join us in conversation? I bet she's just as hot as you."

"Yo, sorry to disappoint you, but that friend is me" A male voice from behind Sabrina said confidently. She turned around and saw that handsome guy she met the other day before going to work. He grabbed her hand and she squeezed it as to thank him without saying a word.

"Come on, honey, you don't want to hang around with a loser like that" The car repairman slurred and tried to grab Sabrina's other hand but she jolted backwards and practically into Jesse's embrace. She decided to go with the flow and shrieked before exclaiming on how long it was since they last saw each other and how happy she was to see him – as if she were greeting an old friend. Then she gave him a big kiss on the lips. Thanks to the booze she consumed earlier.

Neither of them paid the greasy man any more thought and left without another thought. "Thanks for saving me" Sabrina said and sighed in relief as they exited the bar. The first thing that Jesse did was let go of her hand and draw up a packet of cigarettes. He placed one between his lips then offered her one, which she thankfully accepted.

"No problem" He said as he inhaled deeply. "That guy was a major dick and if I wouldn't have intervened, I'm afraid he would have forced himself on you."

"Probably" She agreed and blew out a cloud of smoke before taking out the pepper spray out of her purse. "If I didn't have one of these, that is."

Jesse took one look at the spray and nodded. "Smart girl."

"I have to, with my looks."

"True" He agreed. "I mean, I think you're really hot– I mean attractive."

"You wanna get out of here?" She asked him and looked around.

"Go where?" He asked, the cigarette moving up and down his lips as he spoke.

"I don't know, show me around the city."

"You want a tour around the city?" He asked and raised a blond brow. She noted that his voice was really sexy and made her feel just as horny as she had been when she met him first – high out of her mind on weed.

"Yes."

He offered her his arm and smiled. "Well, then, let's go."

There wasn't much to see and he informed her that it was just as crappy in the daylight as it was at night time as they walked around. Unlike a regular guide, instead of telling her the history of the city, he told her his own history of the city. "That was where I bought my first ounce of weed" He told her and pointed to a street corner. "And that was where I fell off my bike at six years old and got the biggest cut on my knee that my mom got worried I'd need stitches."

Sabrina liked his tour and the way his words painted this dull, New Mexico city. It came to life with flashbacks she tried to envision with him. The small nicotine high helped as they probably smoked the whole pack during this walk. Then, when he ran out of stories to tell her about what happened in this city, it was her turn to tell him and she told numerous stories of what she had done and gotten into. Just similar stories that shied away from her parents and biggest parts of her past and focused mainly on silly things she had done as a child and preteen.

"Is that how it is to grow up in Nevada?" He asked when she finished telling him her stories.

"More or less" She shrugged and stepped on her umpteenth cigarette, killing it. "Just similar to any other state near the desert."

"You seem more like a city-girl" He told her.

She chuckled. "I know. I like the cities, much more than towns. That's why I packed up and moved to L.A. as soon as I could."

"You lived in L.A.?" Jesse asked surprised and raised a brow.

"Yup, two years."

"What was that like?"

"Fun. It was like the whole city was on ecstasy" She answered with a dreamy voice. "Trannies walked the streets day and night, junkies and dealers filled the pavement along with hookers and guys with suits that buy any cute girl's piece of time. Or, at least where I lived."

"Where did you live?"

"Hollywood. The only place to be."

"Did you meet any celebrities?"

"Oh, lots. Hugh Hefner numerously tried to make me a bunny of his and David Hasselhoff promised me kilo of coke if I'd sleep with him" She told him.

"You're kidding!" Jesse exclaimed and laughed.

"Nope" Sabrina said and shook her head. "But, I wasn't interested."

"Why not?"

Sabrina sighed and looked up into the stars. "Because Playboy bunnies all live in one house and socialize with each other and are all best friends and I know for a fact that other girls hate me. Plus, Hugh Hefner's too old for my taste."

"Why do you say that?" Jesse asked and threw the remains of his cigarette away.

"Because most girls envy me. Plus, they talk smack about their best friend's backs and are never reliable. I prefer male friends. That wasn't the only time I was offered a job, though, my ex practically begged me to be in one of his movies."

"What did your ex do?"

"He was a director" She answered and then met his eyes. "A porno director. But, I might tell you more about him on the next date."

"The next date?" Jesse repeated drunkenly.

"Yeah, you're gonna take me on another date, aren't you, Jesse?" Sabrina asked with a flirty smile.

"Sure, yeah, I'll take you on another date" He answered and nodded before smiling back.

"Great" She said and grabbed his hand. "Maybe a little better than a bar where you save me from harassment."

"Yo, of course, way better" Jesse promised and they walked together towards the motel where she was staying. "Dinner and a movie, maybe?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

"I'd like that too" He said and smiled at her again, this time a warm and friendly smile that made something inside her melt. When they reached the room she was staying – she insisting that he wouldn't have to go up the stairs with her, but he insisting that he had to follow her all the way, like the gentlemen in the movies – she smiled at him and put her arms around his neck. She stepped closer to him, so that they were body-to-body and leaned closer to him so that their faces were inches apart. From here she could see that his stubble had grown just a little bit since the last time they saw each other. She also noticed that she got just as wet from looking into his gorgeous blue eyes as she got the last time. Before she could make any more details of his face, he erupted the space between them and kissed her on the lips. It was a soft and tender kiss that left her with a burning desire for something more. She kissed him back and screamed at herself to keep it in her pants until the next date as she desperately wanted to see him again. His lips were so soft and tasted so good, though, that it was hard to keep it just a kiss.

But, after a few minutes of kissing, she finally broke it off and gave him one last glance before whispering 'good night' to him and disappearing into her room. That night she came three times with the help of her vibrator and the mental image of him.


	4. Dinner and a Movie

_**Dinner and a Movie**_

At seven fifty-eight sharp, Sabrina's door was knocked on. It was a confident and hard knock that could have been heard from anywhere in the motel room. Sabrina was in the bathroom gluing false eyelashes on when she heard it. "Coming!" She called out and hurried up. She was dressed and ready, but barefoot because she didn't want to put on her heels as she awaited Jesse, who she expected to be late. He seemed like the type that would say eight, but show up ten minutes past eight. Apparently not.

She opened the door and saw he had dressed himself up, too. He was wearing a leather jacket, freshly ironed jeans and even slicked back his hair. "Hey" He said when she opened and then took a look at her. "Wow, you look amazing."

"You don't look so bad yourself" She commented and gave him a flirty smile before inviting him inside. "Just gotta find my shoes, then I'll be ready."

"There are shoes right there" He pointed out as she started rummaging through her suitcase. She looked to where he was pointing and shook her head.

"I'm not gonna wear those."

"Why not? They're nice."

"Yeah, but these are nicer" She told him and drew out flaming red stilettos that were tangled together in lace that you tie around each foot, like ballerina shoes.

"Are you like those girls that has, like, a million pair of shoes?" Jesse asked and sat down on the bed, watching as she bent over to put her shoes on. She was wearing a flowy hot pink top with a v-line that gave a good view of her pushed-up tits and ripped black jeans with black, see-through tights underneath. She was perfectly in between a rebellious teen girl and a hooker in style and Jesse loved it. "'Cause I knew a girl like that and, jesus, she must have had, like, a hundred pair. I remember she had a closet just for her shoes."

Sabrina chuckled and straightened herself up. "No, I'm more into collecting lingerie than shoes" She told him before offering him her arm. "Shall we?"

There was this air of flirty- and lustfulness to her that never seemed to leave that was a complete aphrodisiac for Jesse. Not necessarily because he hadn't gotten laid in some time and that he wanted to have sex with her, but because her personality – or what he had gotten to know of it – was really aesthetic.

Jesse noticed Sabrina gaping when he pulled up to the restaurant he had picked out for them. "What, were you expecting McDonald's?" He chuckled and got out of the car. Before she got the chance to do the same, he went to her side and opened the door for her.

"Kind of" She admitted and let him help her out of the car.

This wasn't McDonald's, this was the most expensive restaurant in the city that Jesse knew of. He had gone to this restaurant only once before in his life, but bailed when he was on the starter because it was too prissy and filled with old people celebrating their hundredth birthdays, but as he was thinking of a place to take Sabrina on their first date, he thought this was the perfect place because it was so expensive and fancy. That would sweep her right off her feet.

She seemed thrilled in Jesse's eyes as he led her in and handed the waiter immediately some cash so they could get the best table and best service there. The waiter happily accepted it and led them to a two-person table by the window, lit by a candle.

"What do you do, exactly?" Sabrina asked when they sat down and were looking at the wine menu.

"I'm an entrepreneur" Jesse answered confidently and looked up from the fancy list of red, white and sparkling wine and to her sparkling green eyes.

"You don't look it" She commented and seemed too invested in the wine list to meet his eyes. She closed it and then looked up. "No offense, but when I first met you, I thought you were a dealer."

"Would a dealer bring you to a fancy place like this?" He asked and raised a brow, a sly smile playing on his lips.

"That depends on what you deal."

"What do you do?" He asked after a few moments of silence and exchanging of flirty looks and glances.

"I'm a model" She answered and picked up the food menu.

"Yo, for real? What kind of model? Have I seen you in anything?" Jesse asked with complete interest and watched as her alluring eyes scanned the menu.

She looked up and met his eyes before winking. "The best kind."

"What does that mean?" He chuckled.

She leaned in closer and motioned him to do the same. "I'm an underwear model" She told him softly. As if she couldn't get any hotter in his eyes, she proved him wrong with those words.

"For reals?" He asked, a little too loudly, but he didn't care. He was on a date with an underwear model! Even if this date would go horribly, he would always have the story to tell of when he went on a date with a fucking underwear model.

"For reals" She nodded, smiling and sat back up straight.

"An underwear model, yo, what's that like?"

"That's fun" She answered and shrugged casually, a smile playing on her lips. "I don't know, there's not much to say about it. What I love most about it is that I get to try on lots and lots of lingerie and walk around in it."

Was this a dream? Was Jesse imagining all of this or was she actually there, sitting right in front of him and telling him about her underwear modeling career? He couldn't believe it. "Well, Mr. Entrepreneur," Sabrina said and caught his attention, snapping him completely out of his thoughts. "What wine should we get?"

He stared at her for a short while and then realized that the waiter he tipped was there and had been trying to ask the same question. "Um," He said and looked at the waiter. "The most expensive bubbly you've got." He looked at her and met her eyes. "You like bubbly, right?"

"I love it."

He smiled and waved the waiter off. "You've decided what you're gonna get?" He asked her and picked up the menu containing the list of foods this restaurant had to offer.

"I was thinking the lobster" She answered and flipped through the pages half-heartedly.

"Sounds good" Jesse said, nodding and furrowed his brows on the names he read on the menu. Most of them were French and he had no idea what they could mean or be.

When the waiter returned with the wine bottle they ordered and poured for them he inquired if they were ready to order. "Yeah, we're both gonna get the lobster" Jesse answered and handed him his menu, deciding that he rather wanted the lobster than guess and get something like frog legs or fish eggs.

The lobster was good, but it might have been crap and he wouldn't have minded because he was having such a good time with her, just talking and joking around. She told him more about living in L.A. and he told her more about himself. They got to know each other and by the time the movie was about to start, they were finished with the bottle and a little tipsy.

Jesse had planned on taking her on some rom-com that was showing in the nearest theater, but she voiced her dislike for rom-coms as soon as he brought it up so they went on a cop-serial-killer thriller, which was by far much better than some movie about some New York romance. He kept getting surprised by her because she was proving more and more to be unlike any other girl he had ever met and more like the girl of his dreams.

When the movie was halfway through, Sabrina snuck her hand and grabbed his. He looked at her and squeezed it, flashing her a little smile before he continued watching. Then her foot snaked around his and for the rest of the movie, they played footsie.

"What do you wanna do now?" Jesse asked when they exited the movie theater at the end of the movie. They were holding hands and he even offered her his jacket as they entered the chilly New Mexico night air, which she accepted happily. He noted that his leather jacket fit her better and made her look even sexier than it did him, or at least in his opinion.

"Honestly?" She asked and met his eyes, stopping in her steps. "I think we should go to my place."

"I-ye-I mean, yeah, yo, I'm game" He stuttered, not really expecting that.

"Don't be so nervous, I won't bite" She told him and nudged his shoulder.

"I'm not nervous."

"Great."

They fell into each other's embrace as soon as they finished walking up the stairs at the motel and were walking and making out at the same time as they made their way to her room. Their tongues interlocked, their noses were squished together and they awkwardly stepped on each other's toes as they stumbled forward.

Jesse had been looking forward to take her out of her clothes all night and had to break off the kiss as he did so because he wanted to see everything; every part of her body that he yearned so much for her. First he took off his leather jacket and her pink top and then he took in the sight of her pushed-up breasts in a black and pink push-up bra before taking it off and freeing her breasts. They were so perky and her nipples were so hard that he just had to lean down and wrap his lips around one of them, making her cock her head back and moan. He wet it with his tongue, running it over it and nibbled on it, while his hands ran down her body and fiddled with her jeans.

Sabrina pushed Jesse's head back, making him stop and practically ripped off his shirt and yanked down his trousers. There he stood in front of her with a raging hard-on that was very visible through his shorts. She licked her lips in lust when she saw it and wanted to get down on her knees and have a taste of that sweet cock, but she decided to wait with it and kissed his lips, playing with it with her hand instead. "I've wanted to fuck you since I first met you" She admitted in between kisses and pressed her body in longing against his.

"I've wanted to fuck you since I first saw you too" He told her and embraced her tongue with his before stopping the kiss and pulling her jeans down to her ankles. He got down on his knees and put his hands on her ass and buried his face in her crotch. He kissed her pussy through her tights and thong and got her fairly wet by the way he did that before he removed the rest of her clothes and gave her the real deal, making her stand there and moan loudly as he gave her amazing head.

When she had had enough of him pleasing her and experiencing a great orgasm only thanks to his tongue, she made him stand up and pushed him down to the bed behind them. She crawled on top of him and gave him a little kiss before traveling little kisses downwards; starting on his lips, neck, moving down his chest where she kissed his nipples, down his stomach and to his cock, which she saw was throbbing for her. She took it into her mouth and looked up to see him watching her intently. She maintained eye contact the entire time she sucked him off; from the start when she was getting to know it and going as deep as she could with his eight inch dick – she could deep-throat if she wanted to, but she wanted to surprise him with it a little bit later – playing with the head, flickering her tongue over it and sucking only it, wetting the shaft before going completely down and taking every inch. His cock slithered down her throat and she did not flinch or make a sound, only stared lustfully back at him.

"Stop!" He moaned when she had done that a couple of times and squeezed his eyes shut. "Stop, you're gonna make me cum."

Sabrina stopped and crawled back into her earlier positions, this time she skipped the kisses and arched her back as she guided him inside her and started rocking her hips. "Oh my god" She moaned and snapped her head back, though maintaining rhythm and even picking up her pace. His cock felt so good inside her that it made her ecstatic. It was so big and she was so wet for him that it was easy for him to fill her up completely and touch on every nerve she had. "Oh, Jesse!"

"Sabrina," Jesse moaned and squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again and watched as she grinded on top of him. She was so fucking magnificent, and so fucking tight that it made it hard for him not to cum immediately. He grabbed her tits and sat up a little bit, wanting to take her into his embrace as they fucked.

She lowered herself down and buried her face in his neck while her ass bounced on his cock like there was no tomorrow. One hand of his was on her tits while the other snaked around her and grabbed one of her ass cheeks. As he felt himself reaching climax, he grabbed her ass with both hands and started thrusting back at her, faster and harder.

"Oh, Sabrina, I'm gonna cum" He moaned and pushed his face against her shoulder, digging his fingers into her ass as he tried to hold it in just for a few more seconds, but it was difficult. "Fuck, I'm coming. I'm coming!"

"Mm, Jesse" Sabrina moaned. "Oh, Jesse!" The way she said his name made things even worse and made the small high that washed over him as he came intoxicating.

Thank god he had put on a condom right before they fucked, though, they both thought to themselves as they lay there, her on top of him, panting and trying to catch their breaths. As this was the first time they had sex, neither of them wanted to ask if the other had STD and actually didn't want to know before because they were lusting for each other so hard.

Jesse loosened the hold on her, but didn't let go of her, instead more wrapped his arms around her. Sabrina made no move of moving off him and as he did this, she took it that he was okay having her like this for a while. She rested her head on his chest and could feel his heart pounding on her cheek, hearing it trying to escape his chest because it was beating so fast.

"Fuck, that was good" He said after a while of silence.

"Mhm" Sabrina moaned and nodded before looking up and meeting his eyes. "Really fucking good." She kissed him on the lips and then rolled herself off him.

"You want me to take that?" She asked him when he removed the condom and grimaced as there was so much cum in there. He looked at her and saw she was sitting on the edge of the bed and getting ready to stand up.

"Yeah, sure" He said and handed it to her. She took it and he watched as she stood up and made her way to the bathroom, his eyes lingering on her body as much as he could. "Yo, could you get me some tissues when you come back?"

"Sure" He heard her say right before she closed the bathroom door behind her.

If that wasn't the best sex Jesse had had, then he didn't know what. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, reminiscing of what they had been doing just earlier. "Hey, I'm game for round two, if you are" He told her when she returned and handed him some paper to wipe the cum and latex off his dick.

"Round two" She drawled and crawled on top of him before kissing his lips. "And round three and four and five and until the sun comes up."

"Fuck yeah."


	5. Late Night Visits

_**Late Night Visits**_

It was one of those nights where Sabrina could sleep, but she slept terribly. She dreamt of her father and her crying mother and tossed and turned as she desperately tried to turn away from those horrors. It was uncomfortable and every night before she fell asleep, she hoped and prayed that she wouldn't end up in that ugly, small house in Nevada, and every night she wound up there. Every night she fell asleep, that is. Sometimes she wouldn't let herself have it and stayed awake long nights and as long as she could before she passed out from sleep deprivation.

At first, she didn't notice the knock on her door. She thought it was some distant noise far, far away from her so she ignored it. Plus, she was all too distracted by her father's ominous presence and his loud bellowing laughter. He wasn't doing anything to her, except staring her down and laughing at her as she squirmed away in fear.

There was that knock again, and it was becoming louder. It wriggled into her unconsciousness and something told her that this wasn't so distant and that this knock was real. That thought snapped her awake and before she could even blink away the tiredness, the knock sounded off again. It wasn't too loud and it was more consistent than hard and impatient.

"Coming!" Sabrina yelled and threw the blankets off her body. She looked to her side and saw that the time was three a.m. according to the clock on her nightstand. She didn't have a shoot tomorrow, so this couldn't be of that business. She wondered who might be knocking on her door at such time as she scrambled to her feet and approached the door. She didn't think much about what she was wearing as she grabbed the doorknob and she was too tired to be paranoid. It could be a rapist and she wouldn't pay no mind to it because she just wanted to go back to sleep.

She got self-conscious, though, when she opened the door. Not because Jesse, the guy she had gone on a few dates with and also had fun sex with a couple of times, but because it was cold outside and she was only wearing an oversized T-shirt and panties. His eyes were red and his face was a little pale, but other than that he looked pretty normal. If Sabrina wasn't so tired, she would spot immediately that he was high on meth.

"Hey" He said and looked her up and down, taking in every part of her.

"Hey" She grumbled and yawned. She was so tired and just wanted to crawl back to bed, but at the same time, she didn't want to because she knew what awaited her in her dreams when she did.

Jesse was surprised when she opened the door and could barely believe his eyes when she did. Not because he didn't expect her to open the door, but because when she did, she looked normal; she had no makeup on her face, no fake eyelashes and she wasn't perfectly dressed. When she opened the door, she did not wear lingerie or something sexy, she wore just a plain oversized T-shirt with the _Los Pollos Hermanos_ logo on it and regular panties that he could barely spot. She looked normal and she looked beautiful like it. She looked fucking gorgeous.

She snapped him out of his thoughts when she spoke up again. "Are you gonna come in, or are you just gonna stand there and stare?" She still sounded tired, but that lascivious tone in her voice that was always there returned. She had opened the door up wider and made room for him to come inside.

Jesse did not need to be told twice and hurried inside as he was also getting cold standing in the cold. He had been knocking on her door for probably ten minutes, so it was a nice change to finally come inside.

"You know," She said and turned to him. "It's way too late for a booty call."

"I know" He said and nodded. "We don't need to do that. We can do something else."

"Like what?"

"What about chilling and watching TV?"

Sabrina smiled and barely believed her ears. She had actually accepted the thought of having a quickie before going to sleep once more, as that was the only thing all the other guys she had been with thought about. But, no. Not Jesse. Jesse wanted to 'chill and watch TV' and meant it when he said it. She could see it in his eyes that he would not dare make a move on her all night unless she asked him to. He returned the smile and she found herself even more attracted to him. There was something so enchanting about Jesse that Sabrina couldn't put her finger on. So she just kissed him on the lips before telling him to get comfortable and join her in bed.

She crawled under the covers as he took off most of his clothes until he was wearing only a tank top and boxers, then he turned on the TV and crawled in next to her. He took her into his embrace and wrapped his arms around her, so that she was half on top of him and rested her head on his chest, but still made room so that he could watch.

He didn't need to wait long until she was fast asleep again. Sabrina hadn't been planning on falling asleep so soon, but as soon as she got comfortable in his embrace, she fell right into a deep, dreamless sleep. Jesse didn't notice it at first and thought she was just watching intently with him, but at one point he decided to check and he saw that her eyes were closed and her breathing was rhythmic and that was when he realized that she had been asleep for some time. He didn't mind; in fact, he found her very cute as she slept. _I wouldn't mind being like this every night_, he thought to himself and smiled. He turned off the TV and soon was asleep also.

Sabrina slept soundly all through the night – a rare thing to occur to her – and her father didn't pop up in her dreams at all. She actually felt nice the entire night. But, when morning came and they were in the big spoon-little spoon position, Sabrina awoke with someone wrapped around her and had completely forgotten what had happened the night before. So, when she only felt someone's arms wrapped tightly around her and found herself stuck in this person's embrace, the first person that came to her mind was her father and fear washed over her like a tidal wave. She sprung out of his hold and was gone to the edge of the bed in a flash, almost falling off it as she hurried as fast as she could away. When she looked behind her shoulder, though, she saw not her father, but Jesse.

He had been asleep, but as soon as she darted out of his embrace, he shot awake and now stared bewildered at her and tried to comprehend what had just happened. He was about to ask her what was wrong and why she was staring so fearfully at him, when she jumped to her feet and raced to the bathroom.

"Yo!" He called out as she closed the door behind her. He heard a little snap and knew she had locked it too. "Sabrina," He said and got out of bed. He knocked on the bathroom door and wished she would open up and answer, but instead she turned on the faucet. "Are you okay?"

"I can't hear you!" Sabrina yelled back and tried her best to keep her voice strong as the tears streamed down her face. "I'm in the shower."

Jesse knew something was wrong, but he also knew that he wouldn't get any answers out of her. Not like this. So, he got back to bed and thought of something – anything – he could do for her that would make her feel better.

Sabrina cried for a good seven minutes as she tried her best to gather her wits. She knew her father wasn't there, he wasn't even around – he had been dead for a couple of years now – but still some kind of fear and ominous presence loomed over her that she just couldn't shake off. So, she closed her eyes and went through the mantra that she had learned over the past years. _I'm in a safe place, in a safe environment, with a person I trust._ These were the words she said to herself when this kind of thing happened. When she was alone however, it was similar, but without the last part. _I'm an independent and strong and confident woman. My name is Sabrina Moss and there is nothing I want that I cannot accomplish. _She told herself this over and over until the words became believable and the paranoia dwindled.

When the bathroom door opened and Sabrina emerged once more, the first thing Jesse noticed was that her hair wasn't wet. "I thought you said you were gonna take a shower" He commented with furrowed brows and sat up in the bed. He had been lounging in the bed and reading over a magazine he had found on her nightstand. The next thing he noticed about her was that her face was completely painted, there was not an inch that wasn't covered up with makeup.

"I didn't wash my hair" She answered confidently and waved her hand dismissively.

He stood up and grabbed her hands, looking her straight in the eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked and sounded so worried that it warmed her heart. She couldn't help but smile and nod her head.

"Yeah, Jesse. I'm fine" She answered.

"You didn't look fine this morning."

"Well, I am now" She told him. She grabbed his chin and inched towards him before kissing him softly on the lips. "Let's focus on something else" She said and kissed him softly one more time before deepening the kiss. Jesse wanted to object, but the way Sabrina kissed him, shut up his thoughts completely and he got himself lost amongst her soft lips and playful tongue.

They ended up back in the bed but this time they did more than just cuddling. They got lost in each other and did so for a long time.


	6. Jesse's Friends

_**Jesse's Friends**_

There was a knock on the door, which shut the three up as they talked about the blue crystal Jesse was so persistent in making and selling. He looked over his friends, Badger and Skinny Pete, and mentally asked them if they had invited someone over because he sure as hell didn't. They both seemed clueless and shrugged in ignorance. He stood up when the knock continued and voiced that he was on his way.

The person in the doorway, though, was definitely not an acquaintance of his friends. It was Sabrina. She stood in the doorway with the brightest pink lipstick on her lips and pitch black boots so high up her legs that it almost met with the mini skirt she wore. She smiled at him lustfully and her eyes promised to satisfy his every pleasure if he just said the word.

"Hey, sugar."

"Hey, Sabrina" Jesse said dumbfounded and for a second forgot all about his friends inside. All he could think about her and his insatiable lust for her. They had met up a couple of times and those times that they did and had sex, oh my god, they were like heaven on earth to him.

Before he knew it, she had made her way past him and was inside. He first noticed when her aroma swiftly came into his senses and all of a sudden, she wasn't standing in front of him but behind him. She had just come out of the entry hall when she stopped. She had noticed the two guys in the living room, gawking openly at her. Maybe it was because of her outfit; an open crop top that showed off cleavage and followed up with a mini skirt and thigh-high boots. She looked behind her shoulder and saw Jesse was standing beside her. "I didn't know you had company."

Jesse's face was flushed and he had to clear his throat and snap himself back into reality before he spoke up. "Sabrina, this is Skinny Pete and Badger, they're good friends of mine. Yo, guys, this is Sabrina."

"Hello" One of them drawled and stared at her dreamily.

"Hey" The other one said and practically undressed her with his eyes.

She flashed them both smiles before turning to Jesse. "I actually came here for a reason. I forgot something in your bedroom, do you mind if I go get it?"

"Yeah, sure."

He was well aware that everyone's eyes were on Sabrina's back as she headed away from them and to his bedroom, including his. She was surprisingly fast and showed up a couple of moments later, stuffing something into her pocket. Jesse realized that it was a panty of hers that she had forgotten the last time she was there. He wasn't sure if that had been the only reason why she had come here or if she had had something else in mind, and he was ready to kick them both out to act out on his lust for her.

Sabrina met his eyes once more as she exited the bedroom and flashed him a smile. She walked towards him and didn't stop until they were practically body-to-body. "I'll see you around, sugar" She drawled and kissed him, lingering on his lips.

"You don't want to stay? Have a beer and-" Jesse started but she cut him off with the shake of her head.

"Nah, I'll pass" She told him and wrinkled her nose. "Call me later."

Then, before he could even blink, she was gone and closing the front door behind her. There was something magical about this girl that cast a spell on him every time she was around.

"Holy shit, she's hot" Badger said, snapping Jesse completely out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, like supermodel on the cover of swimsuit magazines kind of hot" Skinny Pete agreed.

"She is a model" Jesse informed them and sat back down on the couch he had been sitting on earlier.

"No shit?" Badger asked and raised his brows.

"Yup."

"What does she do?" Skinny Pete asked. "You know, what kind of modeling."

"She's an underwear model."

"Holy fuck, you're kidding me?" Badger exclaimed and his eyes widened. "You're with an underwear model."

"Yup" Jesse answered casually and nodded.

"Has she been in anything we've seen? Playboy? Hustler?"

"Nope" Jesse shook his head. "Most likely not."

But, his friends didn't really care if she was a famous model, she was an _underwear model_ and that was every guy's dream. Plus, with her façade, they were completely enthralled. The whole time they were there after she left, they kept on telling Jesse how lucky he was to have such a hot girl, how sexy she was and whatnot and Jesse didn't voice any complaints.


	7. Minty Oreos

_**Minty Oreos**_

"Chocolate covered Oreos?" Jesse read from the box that Badger had thrown at him and looked at his friend with a raised brow. "Yo, this probably looks like sheep crap."

"Nah, man, chocolate covered Oreos are the bomb, man" Badger told him and grabbed the box from Jesse.

Jesse looked over the aisle of cookies and grabbed a box that was nearby the chocolate covered Oreos. Badger noticed and this time, he was the one who was dubious. "Cool mint Oreos?" He read and looked at Jesse with confusion.

"Yeah, my girlfriend loves these" Jesse answered and nodded before looking up to where Sabrina was.

"Girlfriend?" She repeated, startling him because she was standing only a couple of feet from him.

"Yeah."

She approached him before putting her hands on his shoulders. "Jesse Pinkman's girlfriend," She drawled and seemed to be thinking. That made Jesse uncomfortable because as soon as those words had come out of his mouth, he dreaded that Sabrina wouldn't take it well and overreact because she wasn't the most commitment-loving person he knew of. She was terrified of the word 'love' and only recently she had talked of how she was not ready to be in a relationship. But, Jesse was head over heels for her and even thought of her as his girlfriend. He had set his eyes on her and she was the only girl he wanted and she just had to take it.

"It's got a nice ring to it" She finally continued and flashed him a smile. "I like it."

Those words warmed his heart and felt better than any high Jesse had ever had. He was so happy. He kissed her on the lips and then again and again and when Sabrina was about to move out of his embrace, he kissed her even more. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but he thought that this was a big enough step for them today and didn't want to rush it, so he wallowed in it instead.

"Jesse," Sabrina finally said and pushed Jesse softly. "Calm down, stud."

"I'll buy a hundred of these minty Oreos if it means this treatment" Badger said, commenting on how Jesse relentlessly and repeatedly kissed his new girlfriend.

"Get you a girl like Sabrina, Badger" Jesse said and slung his arm over her shoulder as they left the store. "'Cause she is perfect."

"Oh, stop it" Sabrina said smiling and nudged her boyfriend. Jesse kissed her once more and repeated himself.

"You're perfect, baby."


	8. Fake Eyelashes

_**Fake Eyelashes**_.

Britney Spears expressed herself on auto-tune on the radio as Jesse and Sabrina drove around. They weren't going anywhere in particular, they just wanted to drive around and talk. They drove around the desert and the small city named Duke, and talked about everything and anything. Though, as time passed and the songs got racier, their drifting around stopped being so innocent when Sabrina snaked her hand past the stick and to Jesse's leg. He glanced at her as she did so and she flashed him a flirty smile that told him exactly what her intentions were. He smiled back and enjoyed as she rubbed him over his pants and made him hard.

After a while of rubbing and teasing, Jesse had enough and swerved into the nearest parking lot. He couldn't take it anymore, he was just too damn horny because of her. She seemed to have the same idea, because as soon as they came to a halt, she took off her seatbelt and practically jumped onto his lap. She kissed him on the lips and went straight for the tongue, not caring for going slow and steady.

Their tongues interlocked and their saliva intertwined and became one. She buried her fingers deep in his dirty blond hair, while he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her even closer to him, so they were literally body-to-body. Sabrina felt, as they kissed passionately, that every single part of her body was in contact with his, and the part of him she felt the most made her want to squirm in lasciviousness. "Oh, Jesse" She moaned and bit down on his lower lip, while one of her hands ran down his body and grabbed his cock through his trousers.

Jesse freed his lips from her teeth only to crash them on hers once more and putting his hands on her. He felt her up and started to breathe heavily as his libido increased by tenfold. Damn, he wanted her so bad. He wanted to tear off all of her clothes and fuck her until his muscles were sore and his cock would fall off. He wanted her that much.

Sabrina moaned in his mouth as he stuck his hand down her panties and did some rubbing of his own. She wanted him just as bad and grinded against his touch. She wanted him so much that she wanted to scream. The way his fingers played with her clit made her want to bite down to conceal her moans of pleasure because it felt better than any high from any narcotic. He could make her come so easily and she loved that, especially because he regularly did, opposite to almost every other guy she had ever been with. Jesse wanted her to be as pleased as him, if not more, and was ready to work for it and that was what made him so good in bed. Or, in this case, the car.

After fingering her for a while and making her cum once or twice, he took his hand out of her panties and moved his head away from her, breaking the lustful kiss they shared. She opened her eyes and watched as he stuck those fingers into his mouth and sucked on them with much appetite. That made her only want him more. Every part of her screamed for him and his cock.

So, she looked down and started fiddling with his pants. She unzipped them and his cock practically bounced out when she did so. She got it out from under his shorts and gave it a few tugs before adjusting herself and guiding himself into her. She kissed him once more and tasted her own flavor on his tongue, but didn't mind and even found it pretty hot.

This time they both moaned as Sabrina started rocking her hips and grinding on top of him, moving up and down. She could barely kiss him because she found it too good to not to be vocal about, as his whole cock filled her whole. He touched on every nerve inside of her and it made her dig her fingers into his shoulder and bounce even more on top of him, wanting more. Much more.

Jesse moaned just as much as he was just as pleasured as she. She was so tight and almost locked around his cock the second she guided him inside her. It was difficult to not let himself come immediately as it almost felt too good. Like it always did with Sabrina. Every time, it was as if he forgot just how tight and wet she was and how heavenly it felt to be inside her, and took him to genuine paradise each time. _I love fucking her_, he thought to himself and opened his eyes so he could look at her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth opened slightly to make the angelic sounds that were her moans. _She_ looked angelic to him; from the way her blonde hair glowed in the dark, to her amazing complexion that shone with perspiration and want, her tits that bounced up and down with her body and her legs that were locked around him. _I love her_, he thought to himself and kissed her on the lips.

"Oh, Jesse" She moaned in between kisses.

"Sabrina" He grunted and bit down on his lower lip, tightening his grip on her hips. "Oh, Sabrina, I'm gonna come."

"You're gonna come for me, Jesse?" She sung and a minxy smile spread on her lips. Her words heightened his every sense and made it even harder to last a minute.

"Yeah" He grunted and kissed her, wiping that smile right off her lips and thrusting his tongue into her mouth. That was it, he was so close. He started thrusting back, disrupting her rhythm and creating his own, going faster and harder as he felt himself reach his breaking point. Sabrina kissed him back and toyed his tongue with her own. She tasted so good.

Angels started to sing and the dopamine inside him sore to the skies as he came inside her. The high he got from his orgasm felt better than any high from weed, meth or even heroin. Fucking her was like a whole other drug and gave the most vivid high. For about a minute. It was amazing, but the only downside was the duration and how short it was. That was why God created round two, though, so Jesse didn't mind. He squeezed his eyes shut and stopped the kiss as his heartrate quickened and his breathing became elevated. He was completely worn out; he had ejaculated everything his balls had to offer and now he felt like he had shrunken because of it. He didn't mind, though, and rested his head on her chest as he caught his breath. He could feel her heart against her chest and came to the conclusion that she was just as tired as he was. She rested her head on top of his and gave out a sigh.

"That was nice" She drawled with a dreamy voice and played with his hair.

"Mm, yeah" He concluded and nodded, moving his hands up her body and under her shirt so that he could return the favor and scratched her back lovingly.

For a good while, they just were in each other embraces and wallowed in the aftermath of the little high from the sex. Neither of them really wanted to move or get out of this position as both of them had gotten pretty comfortable with how they were, but, all good things have to come to an end and they eventually had to straighten themselves up. As Jesse did so, though, Sabrina burst out giggling.

"What?" He asked and watched as her cheeks got red from the laughter.

"I believe you've got something of mine" She said and giggled even more.

"What?" Jesse asked and cocked a brow at her, confused on what was going on.

Sabrina reached up and removed something that had gotten glued on his left cheekbone. She brought it up to his eyes and he saw that it was a false eyelash. It was only then that he noticed that her makeup was pretty uneven from that session of theirs, and yes, there was a missing lash. He burst out laughing and she did too.

"You and your fake eyelashes" He said and shook his head as she crawled out of his lap and back into the passenger seat.

"What? A girl's got to have some artificiality on her face to look flawless" Sabrina said as she stuck it back on her eyelid before flashing him a smile.

"Yo, you don't need no 'artificiality' to look flawless. You already are."

Sabrina smiled at him and wrinkled her nose at him as he started the car and drove off.


	9. Walter's Skepticism

_**Walter's Skepticism**_

"What did you want to talk about?" Jesse asked as he met Walter at the back of the laundry where their meth lab was hidden in. Walter had pulled him outside as they waited for their latest batch to cook, telling him he wanted to talk about something important, but didn't want to risk unwanted ears hearing what he had to say.

"How much do you know about your new girlfriend?" Walter asked.

Jesse furrowed his brows. "Sabrina?"

Walter nodded and watched as he pulled out a packet of_ Birmingham _cigarettes and put one between his lips. "Pretty well" He told him right before he lit up his cig. "Why?"

"Do you know that she is in frequent contact with Mike and Gus?"

"Yeah" Jesse nodded.

"How much have you told her?"

"About what?"

"Our business."

"I mean, I was going to hide from her what I do, but she seemed to know from the very start" Jesse told him.

"And you don't think that is the least bit suspicious? I mean, what does she even do with Gus? Do you know?" Walter asked and voiced very clearly his skepticism of Sabrina.

"Gus helps her find clients."

"Clients? What kind of clients?" Walter repeated and furrowed his brows.

"She's a special kind of model; she models privately for old business men and rich, retired bankers. Gus leads her to them and gets a small cut of what they pay her for."

"So, she's prostituting herself?"

"No!" Jesse exclaimed and felt the need to punch Walter when he said those words. "She's a professional! She just lets them take pictures of her to jerk off to later. She's never slept with any one of them and she told me that she never would."

"So, she takes off her clothes for money…" Walter said and flashed Jesse a look.

"Look, you don't know what the fuck you're talking about. She's a model and that's that" Jesse said exasperatedly. "And you might not know this because you don't fucking know her, but she's loyal and she would never cheat."

"You said that she knew from the start that you were a cook. Did she know only that or that you cooked for Gus?" Walter asked and didn't seem to hear a word that his partner said.

"Look, she told me on our second or third date that she knew I worked for Gus and knew exactly what I was doing with him, but only because Gus had made it known that he was focusing on making meth and she had put two and two together. I didn't like it at first, but it felt nice to not have to hide such a big part of my life from her" He told Walter. "And I really don't think she's going to go to the cops with it because she would have done it already. Plus, because Gus is so focused on us, but still her most important asset to get work. She just wouldn't risk it."

"Have you ever thought of the possibility that she might be working with Gus and spying on us?"

Jesse stared at him wide-eyed and asked him if he was kidding. "This is Sabrina, we're talking about."

"Yes, this seemingly perfect girl for you who seems to be pretty close with both Gus and Mike" Walter reasoned. "Who only makes you happy and has no flaws."

Jesse laughed and shook his head. "You really don't know her, man" He said and stomped on his cigarette, even though he was only halfway done with it. "She has some flaws and she's not perfect. I'm in love with her, but that doesn't mean that she's perfect. You don't know her like I do, you haven't been there during all our conversations, all our fights, you've just seen her and me at our best. Yes, she makes me happy, but she has no idea how much she does. If she had a motive, she'd be so much more different."

"Really? An underwear model who's a ten with a lowly meth cook like yourself? Does this match make sense to you?" Walter asked and either had no idea that he was being insulting or didn't care.

"Hey, fuck you, man!" Jesse exclaimed and instead of continuing this discussion, he left him and went back to the lab so he could finish this batch and get back home to Sabrina, who awaited him. He ignored Walter's for the rest of the day.

"What was so important that you had to have this meeting immediately?" Saul asked Walter tiredly when the trio had all arrived at his office; Saul, Walter and Jesse.

"I am convinced that Jesse's new girlfriend is a spy who works for Gus" Walter said as Jesse closed the door behind him.

Jesse sighed and rolled his eyes. "Not this again."

"What, Sabrina?" Saul asked and raised his brows.

"Yes."

Saul laughed and shook his head. "Impossible" He assured him.

"How so?" Walter asked and seemed confused.

"Because Sabrina is head-over-heels in love with the kid. I've seen her and I've seen the two together, you can't fake that."

"See?" Jesse said and waved his arms around. "She's not a fuckin' spy!"

"I mean, I was shocked by the pairing at first" Saul said. "Jesse really didn't seem to be Sabrina's type. But then, I saw them together and I have seen them on multiple occasions and there's just zero possibility that she's a spy for Gus."

Jesse really hated by the way people spoke of them sometimes because it was always 'Sabrina is so perfect and you're just a loser'. He hated being called a loser and he hated when people thought he wasn't good enough for her. But, that annoyance often disappeared quickly as he really _had_ Sabrina and only _he_ could kiss and hold her. And that topped off every remark about him or their relationship.

"Plus," Saul added and disrupted the silence that had swept over the office. "She hired me as her lawyer as soon as she came into this town, she wouldn't have had to if she was working for Gus. She told me from the very start that she didn't trust anyone in her business and needed a good lawyer to see through that everything in her contract stayed right. If she were working for Gus, she would have hired a more 'fancy' lawyer and she never would have stepped into this office."

"Maybe she wanted to maintain an image" Walter commented and didn't seem sold on anything Saul had just said.

"No, it would be too much of work and it would be useless" Saul said and shook his head.

"Yo, Mr. White, who I'm with is none of your business so get your head out of my ass and leave me and Sabrina alone" Jesse said with sheer irritation in his voice. He didn't say anything more and left the office without another thought. Saul and Walter stayed in the office and tried to debate more about this matter, but Saul didn't want to hear it and was convinced that this was just paranoia in the older meth cook.

It was midday and Walter was just finishing the last batch of meth in the laundry. Jesse had already left as of recently he had zero tolerance for his partner and wanted to spend as little time with him as he could and Walter could not say nor do anything to stop him. He finished the batch quickly and rapidly changed clothes so he could hurry out of this lab and home to his family. He couldn't wait to come home and wash this manufacturing smell off his skin.

He stopped in his steps, though, when he was outside and approaching his car when he saw a person leaning against his car. It was a woman with thick blonde hair, sharp green eyes that stared right into his and dressed in black stilettos that made her six inches taller than she really was. It was Sabrina.

"I heard you have a problem with me" She said as he picked up his pace and walked up to her.

"I know that you're working for Gus" Walter said curtly. He wanted to be subtle as he didn't care for games and 'he said, she said' type of situation.

Sabrina stared at him blankly for a moment and Walter had no idea what to make of her response – or lack thereof. "Yeah, Jesse told me all about that" She said and nodded. "Saul did too. You think that just because I'm close with Mike and meet up with Gus once a week that I am working for him and that when I go and meet up with him, I am giving him all his latest information. Not of Jesse, but of you and what _you_ are doing and what Jesse tells me about you. But, have you ever stopped and considered that the world doesn't revolve around you? So you're a meth cook and are earning hard cash for a pure substance. Big deal. The world has hundreds of people like you who can cook pure meth or heroin or make any other drug or are mob bosses or corrupted business men. My point is, you are not the baddest and most wanted man in the world, far from it, so stop acting like it and let the people around you live happy, normal lives without assuming that one of them or one of their friends or whatever are trying to get you. You aren't that special, get that inside your head. And my relationship with Jesse has nothing to do with neither you nor Gus. I don't care if you don't believe that, but you don't have to go around and making up stories so that others will too."

Walter stared her down and processed everything she had said. She made a good speech, but he did not believe her. He also hated the fact that she had made him sound so puny, so uninteresting, when he was one of the highest paid men in the world, all because of his intelligence alone. But, he decided not to say anything and make no remarks on what she had just said.

After waiting a few moments for an answer that never came, Sabrina shrugged her shoulders and left. Walter watched her strut away in a black miniskirt and an oversized T-shirt he was sure Jesse owned to Jesse's red Mustang, where the titular guy waited for her. He caught his eye and Jesse glared at him before looking away and to his sweetheart, where only then a smile emerged on his lips. Walter noted that the smile was pure and genuine and filled with love and felt sorry for Jesse because he knew that one day everything would unfold just like he predicted and Sabrina would completely break Jesse's heart.


	10. Sabrina's Night Terrors

_**Sabrina's Night Terrors **_

_Sabrina's father grabbed her by the chin harshly and laughed in her face, spit spewing all over her and she could smell his stinky breath. She was so terrified that she was stiff, she couldn't have moved even if she wanted to. She knew better of it, though, because it didn't take much to arouse the anger in her father. "You won't amount to anything" He said and laughed even more. He stunk of Jäger and sweat, the regular stink, but it was thicker today and made her want to gag. He leaned closer to her and smiled, bearing his yellow, coffee-stained teeth at her. "You'll always just be daddy's little bitch."_

And by that, Sabrina screamed. She screamed at the top of her lungs and jolted awake as she tried to free herself from this horrible dream. She was covered in cold sweat and trembled as if she was outside in the blistering cold. She screamed again as she had not completely shaken off her dream, nor the feeling of her father's hands on her. She could still his large hand practically crushing her jaw and his presence before her.

Jesse, who had been sleeping soundly beside her, had awoken when Sabrina started tossing and turning and tried wrapping his arms around her to calm her down, but that had obviously not worked out for him. So now, as she awoke him completely with her screams, his first instinct was to jolt towards her and hug her as tightly as he could. She screamed and tried to fight his hold, as she thought it was her father yet again, and even kicked him when he tried to make her lay back down. "Sabrina" He grunted. "It's me. It's Jesse!"

She stopped the moment she heard his voice. She stopped dead cold and everything went real quiet. Sabrina closed her eyes and envisioned Jesse, her amazing boyfriend and his cute smile, before she turned around and hoped that this wasn't some delusion her coping mind made up just so that it would hurt less for her as her father had his way with her, but no, it was Jesse who was behind her, holding her tightly and looking at her with the most worrying look. His blue eyes glowed in the dark like stars that she used to wish upon when she lived in Nevada by the name of Wendy. He was her wish.

Before she knew it, the tranquility that had washed over her disappeared and a tidal wave of emotion washed over her and she burst out crying. She buried her face in his chest and cried so hard that it hurt. She wrapped his arms around him and held onto him as tightly as she could because she was so afraid that if she let go, she would lose him. She was so happy to see him because he was everything her younger self promised she would have when she escaped her personal hell. He was everything she could ever want and she was everything she wished for. He was Jesse Pinkman, the love of her life and the only man she would ever want to spend her life with.


	11. Outside Saul's Office

_**Outside Saul's Office**_.

Jesse stopped the car at the back of Saul's office, like Saul had asked him to do and sighed as he thought about how much he wanted to be anywhere else but here, going to this meeting. He looked over to Sabrina who sat at the passenger seat and smiled. _At least I have her by my side_, he thought to himself.

She smiled back at him and seemed to read his thoughts. "Gimme a kiss, sugar" She said and leaned closer to him. He broke the distance between them and kissed her on the lips. As he did, she pulled him even closer and deepened the kiss. It was a nice, wet and sloppy kiss and he enjoyed it because it took his mind off everything.

"Come on" Sabrina said and broke the kiss off. She got out of the car and was by his door before he even got the chance to react. She opened his door and dragged him out, but instead of dragging him towards the building where Saul awaited both of them, she took him to the front of his car. She sat down on the hood of his car and pulled him into her embrace where they kissed once more. The kiss was just as passionate as the previous one and it made Sabrina wet. She wrapped her legs around Jesse's waist, pulling him even closer so now they were body-to-body.

Jesse broke off the kiss and looked her in the eyes. "What? You wanna do it right here?" He asked and raised a brow at her.

She nodded and a minxy smile spread on her lips. She bit her lower lip and gnawed on it before going in for another kiss. The way she kissed him and how her hands slowly went down his body made her irresistible to him and he couldn't deny her. In fact, as Jesse kissed her back and their tongues interlocked, he found himself not really caring about if anyone saw them and acted out on his want for her. And there was want, he felt it and he knew she felt it too as it pressed against her. Soon, she grabbed his cock over his pants and tugged on it a couple of times, making him even hornier for her.

Sabrina pulled away from his kisses and flashed him the same minxy smile. He thought she was going to ask him, but then she spoke up and made him even harder. "I'm not wearing any underwear, sugar" She drawled softly. Jesse's response to that was crashing his lips on hers and snaking his hand up her leg, under her mini skirt, only to be greeted with her wet pussy. She moaned quietly in his mouth as he started rubbing her clit and she got even more vocal when he stuck a finger in.

"Fuck me, Jesse" She said in between kisses.

"You want me to fuck you?" He asked in between kisses. She was about to answer when his tongue stopped hers and invaded her whole mouth, making her moan her answer. He fingered her a little more, much to her pleasure, before taking his hand out of her skirt and zipping down the fly of his trousers. He moved even closer to her so that his knees were against the car and Sabrina's legs were tightly wrapped around his waist. They were practically hip-to-hip as he pulled his rock-hard dick out and guided it right into her wetness. He pulled the skirt over and did his best to hide what he was doing, even though he knew that anyone who would walk by would know immediately what they were doing if they would see them. But, he didn't care. He was rich, he could pay them off, and right now he was going to fuck his girlfriend, no matter who saw.

He could barely stand her, though. She was so tight and wet that it was like heaven. Every time he fucked her it felt like heaven. And, from the way she moaned and arched her back, she didn't shy away from pleasure either. Sabrina dug her nails into Jesse's back as he thrusted in and out of her and moaned quietly in his mouth as he did, voicing her pleasure as quietly as she could. He held onto her legs, gripping them as he fucked her and fought the urge to come immediately. He wanted to, but at the same time, he wanted to take his time and make it last.

In the midst of their pleasure, they were interrupted by a shriek. "What the hell are you doing?" Saul yelled out.

Jesse and Sabrina's heads both whirled in his direction and stared at him dumbfounded as he stared wide-eyed and appalled at them. He would have gone limp if he wasn't gripped so tight by her pussy. "Uh, Saul…" Jesse stuttered and had no idea what to say.

"Never mind that. You're lucky no one has seen you or I would have to charge you two extra" Saul said and waved his hand at them. "Just, get dressed and get in here. And stop having public sex!"

"Never!" Sabrina yelled after him and giggled as Saul hurried inside.

Jesse giggled too, he couldn't resist her, and kissed her on the lips once more. "You ready?" He asked and met her eyes.

"For what?" Sabrina asked and stared back at him.

He pulled out of her and she literally felt like he had pulled an intestine out of her. She had been expecting him to cum, but didn't mind ending it this briefly this way. She pulled him in for one last kiss as she sat on the hood of his car. "We'll finish this later" She said and jumped off before grabbing his hand and walking with him to Saul's office, who awaited them impatiently.


	12. First Time Acquaintances

_**First Time Acquaintances **_

A year before _Come What May_

Nights could get particularly dark in Los Angeles, especially during the winter. But, in almost all places, everything was lit up and shining almost as brightly as the sun, no matter what time it was, the only exception on the streets were the alley-ways. The air was chilly as Sabrina exited the bar she was at. It had been a fun night, she danced all night, flirted with a couple of guys, but decided not to go home with any of them. She was drunk and just a little bit high from the spliff she smoked before going out, the proportions evening each other perfectly out and giving her the perfect intoxications.

She could hear cars race by and people hailing for taxis nearby and felt excited by the thought of getting into one and finally coming home and taking off her heels. Her feet were literally dying because of them. She stumbled away from the back entrance and blinked as the light from inside went away as the door closed behind her. She was in an alley-way that would lead straight to the street where the most taxis were. She stumbled forward, not really wanting to put an effort anymore to walk gracefully in her eight inch heels, plus, the booze and the weed played into that part.

"Hey, honey, you need some help?" A voice asked, making Sabrina's head snap up and look around. A man emerged from the shadows with a five o'clock shadow on his face, dark brunette hair and casual jeans. He was six foot tall and almost as bulk as Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"No" She answered and straightened herself, commanding her sore feet to walk normally so she wouldn't attract more attention. She had just wanted to get into a cab as quickly as she could, considering she had been on her feet and dancing all night.

Before she knew it, though, the man was standing right in front of her and had his hands on her hips. "I think you do" He said and a disgusting smile spread on his lips. Fear washed over Sabrina, the same kind of fear that washed over her when her father would insinuate anything to her and a panic attack threatened to bubble up as she realized that he was going to rape her, just like her father did so many times when she was younger.

_No, no, no_. She thought to herself and pushed him away. "I said I can manage" She said and willed herself to sound strong and confident. Men like these cannot, under any circumstances, smell fear or they will get even more off.

Her push, though as small as it was, angered the man and she saw how the smile disappeared from his lips and a look shone in his eyes that made Sabrina turn around and start sprinting. She didn't get very far, though, as he sensed exactly what she was going to do and grabbed her before she could get any farther. He pushed her up against the nearest brick wall, slamming her head against it and put his hands on her. That was when she screamed. She screamed at the top of her lungs and started kicking and squirming in his hold, trying her best to get out of his hold but he had cornered her.

This was the worst feeling in the world, because just when Sabrina had thought she was safe and out of this hell, another man comes around and threatens to do the same thing her father did. She had been raped so many times by him, but every time she got just as terrified and felt just as bad as it did the first time. Then, when she ran away and when she got the news that he had died, she had been foolish enough to think to herself that this was never going to happen again. No other man would ever put his hands on her without her consent. If that had only stayed true.

She screamed once again before he slammed the back of her head against the wall again, shutting her up. He tore open her top and was feeling around her breasts with one hand as the other one held her feet in check, so that she couldn't escape nor kick him.

"Hey!" Someone called in the distance and Sabrina let herself believe that someone was going to swoop in and save her. No one had ever interrupted her father as he had his way with her, even though she hoped and prayed that someone would, but now was someone going to?

The man stopped what he was doing and looked behind his shoulder. Sabrina couldn't see anything but the man that held her in check. Her heart raced in her chest and she wasn't sure if she should wait for the person who was calling to do something, or if she should grasp the opportunity and try to escape from him as his attention was elsewhere.

She decided to do the latter and started squirming once more, this time managing to free one of her legs and kicking him as hard as she could in the leg. The man yelled out in pain and punched her in the face, stopping her as she was about to try to wriggle out of his hold. His punch threw her off and for a second she couldn't do anything but scream in agonizing pain as her eye throbbed.

The man grabbed her mouth and told her to shut up but it was too late. "Freeze!" The same person called out and got even closer to the two. He finally came into Sabrina's view and she saw that it was an older man, bald and holding a gun. "Let her go" He said calmly and pointed the gun at the man.

As soon as the brunette man saw the gun in the other man's hand, he let go of Sabrina and ran away as fast as he could, disappearing before either Sabrina or the old man could do a thing. When she felt she was out of his grip and no one standing over her, she slumped down to her knees and burst into tears.

"Hey," The older man said and approached her. He put his hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away from his grip. She cried so hard in both agony and relief. She was so relieved that this hadn't gone all the way, but she was in so much pain and shock that it almost felt like it had all happened. Flashbacks from her past played in her mind and she could practically feel her own father forcing himself onto her, making her cry even more.

"Hey, what's your name?" The old man asked and sounded like he was even closer to her. Sabrina opened her eyes and saw that he was squatting beside her and looking at her with his fading blue eyes.

"Sa-Sabrina" She sobbed and trembled vigorously.

"Sabrina, that's a beautiful name" The man said and took off his coat. "I'm sorry that we should meet in this situation, Sabrina." He put the coat over her bare shoulders and wrapped it around her. She looked up when he did this and stared at him confusedly.

"Thank you" She said when she felt the cold leaving her body and his warm coat heating her up.

"My pleasure" Mike told her. "I'm Mike."

She shook his hand and sniffed. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Mike told her. "I was on my way to an early breakfast, would you like to join me? You seem famished."

Sabrina's ears were still ringing from that blow to the face she received earlier and didn't believe a word that Mike said, so she just stared at him with her big, innocent green eyes. He took that as a yes and clambered to his feet before offering his hand to Sabrina, who he helped to her feet. His coat was large and almost went down to her knees, and Sabrina loved it. She loved the feel of it and she really wallowed in the feeling of not being naked anymore.

The diner Mike took her to was one that was open twenty four hours, and at three a.m. there weren't many people in there. Mike led her to a nearby booth by the window and was almost immediately greeted by the waitress, who knew him by name and offered him coffee. He accepted and asked Sabrina if she would like some, but she shook her head and told him quietly that she wasn't much of a coffee drinker.

When the waitress returned with his coffee, Mike told her he wanted an apple pie and then looked at Sabrina and mentally asked her what she wanted. She looked from him and to the waitress and cleared her throat. "Can I get, um, the English breakfast?" She asked quietly, her voice raspy from all the crying earlier. She knew that the waitress could see that she had been crying and she felt a little embarrassed about that, but then told herself that it was better to have been crying in relief than crying in pain as her history repeated itself.

The waitress took down their orders and went into the kitchen, leaving the two alone. "How old are you?" Mike asked her when the waitress left.

"I'm nineteen."

"I knew it. You're about the same age as my daughter" He said and a little smile spread on his lips, the fatherly kind that every man should possess. Her father had not.

"You have a daughter?" Sabrina asked and raised her brows curiously as she had a sip of the water the waitress had brought her when she brought Mike his coffee.

"Yeah, she lives with her mother and is about to head to college soon" He told her and smiled even more. He told her about his daughter and Sabrina found herself envying her because he was everything she wished her father was; normal, proud of her, and thinking the world of her. To her father, Sabrina was his whore and nothing more.

"That sounds really nice" Sabrina said and squeezed out a smile as he finished talking. At that time, the waitress brought them their food and her stomach started to growl. Then, tears welled up in her eyes and she started sobbing once more. "I'm sorry" She said and tried to straighten herself up, but it was hard. "It's just that… I never really had a real father. Mine was an asshole."

"No, it's okay" Mike told her and reached over the table and grabbed her hand. When Sabrina looked up and met his eyes, she only saw kindness. He might have been a stranger, but he was the kindest person Sabrina had ever met and that was why she spilled the beans and told him about her past. Maybe it was because she was intoxicated or maybe she just felt too vulnerable after this, but whatever it was, it didn't hold her any back.

Mike listened intently and squeezed her hand a few times and never interrupted her. It was as if he took in every word she said and had not one bit of a judgmental gleam in his eyes. When she finished, instead of feeling sad and the want to cry again, she felt relieved and like the whole world had been lifted off her shoulders. She was surprised because she had never told anyone about her past because she had been afraid that she would be judged or have to experience all of that all over again.

"Listen, Sabrina," Mike said when she finished and reached for their clasped hands with his other hand, so that hers was completely eaten up by his large hands. "You are a really strong girl and after everything you've been through, not everyone would be as tough and put-together like you are, from what I've seen from you. You should always remember that and know that you can do whatever you want to. You are not defined by what happened to you so don't act like it does. You are much better than that and you can be so much."

Sabrina had no idea what to say, so she only nodded along. No one had ever really told her anything like this; no one really ever said much about her and the only thing she could remember was her father's degrading words.

"Tell me that you understand" Mike said and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I understand."

"And promise me that you'll go on living your life and not let anyone change the way _you_ look at yourself. Because you don't deserve that kind of bullshit."

"I promise" She said quietly and nodded.

"Come on, I don't believe a word you say. Be more convincing."

"I promise" She repeated, this time louder than the last time and with more emotion.

"Not to me, but to yourself. Be more convincing to yourself."

Sabrina pursed her lips and looked away, not knowing how she could do that. Mike saw her reaction and made her look back into his eyes. "Look at yourself. Look at your quirks, your strong points. Acknowledge your flaws, but don't let that have any impact on you and the way you look at yourself. Be happy with yourself, but don't be egocentric. Promise me that you'll work on this and become the best version of yourself that you can be. Promise me."

"I promise."

"Do you?" He asked and raised a brow at her.

"I do" She answered and nodded. "I promise." His words were really inspiring and made her really want to change herself for the better.

"Don't do it for me, I'm just some stranger you met on the street earlier, do it for yourself, because that's the person you're gonna be stuck with forever" Mike told her.

Sabrina nodded and agreed with him. She wanted to do it, she wanted to feel better about herself and, like Mike said, be the best version of herself that she could be. She promised him that once more and confessed that she really wanted to be just that. He seemed happy with her answer and they finally started eating their very early breakfast. It was a nice moment and when they finished, he paid for the both of them and escorted her to the nearest taxi, in which he handed her two twenties and told her that it was for the ride home. She thanked him sincerely and could barely believe his kindness.

Before she rode off, he handed her a card and patted her shoulder. "It's my card and has my number on it. If you're ever in trouble, call me. Day or night, don't hesitate."

"Thank you" She said with profound gratefulness and smiled. He returned the smile and then closed the taxi door and waved her off. Sabrina needn't ever call him after their meeting, but little did she know that when she moved away from L.A., she'd see a lot more of him through her beloved boyfriend, Jesse Pinkman.


	13. Sabrina's Future

_**Sabrina's Future**_

"What, you don't want kids or anything like that?" Jesse asked Sabrina and inhaled the first smoke of the day. They were on a walk through town and had gotten into pretty deep talks.

"Nope" Sabrina answered and shook her head, having a drag of her own cigarette, keeping her eyes forward. The sun shone on them as they walked on and she was relieved that she wore a crop top and a mini skirt, otherwise she would be melting because of the heat.

"So, what do you want to be doing in the next, like, ten or twenty years?"

"I won't be anything" She answered casually and met his eyes. "I'll be dead then."

"Dead?" He repeated and furrowed his brows. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to grow old, lose control of my body and watch my beauty fade. I don't want my figure destroyed because of some brats that are going to hate me fifteen or twenty years later and I do _not_ want to get tied down, neither by a man or by a child" She answered in a matter of fact tone. "I don't want a future and, honestly, I don't have a future."

"No matter with who?" Jesse asked her and raised his brows. "What if you meet someone perfect and you fall so madly in love that you'll want to have his kids?"

"So he can hate me and leave me later in life for a much younger girl?" She retorted and cocked a brow. She shook her head before he could go on, taking a long drag of the cigarette before exhaling a cloud of toxic smoke. "I'm a mess, Jesse, and that's never going to change. I just want to live my life to the fullest, party and have fun, then I'll kill myself at thirty or something, when the fun starts to die out and people will start calling me old."

"What if I married you?" He asked quietly and nibbled on his cigarette, before putting it out and throwing it away.

"What?"

"What if I married you… What if I left the meth business and you left the private modeling business and we'd move somewhere like California or New York, have a house in the fancy part of town and join the country clubs. We'll go skiing in Aspen and spend our summers in exotic places like Dubai or Egypt. We'd live like royalty and wouldn't take anyone's shit, we'd be so rich that everyone would kiss _our _asses. We'd be friends with celebrities and have a reality TV show about our life because people would find us so interesting and would want to be us. We'd have a couple of kids that would be so fucking spoiled. You would never have to work a day in your life ever again and neither would I. We could do whatever we want because we'd be so happy and rich" Jesse said and sounded so enthusiastic about his words.

As Sabrina listened, she envisioned this future that Jesse painted for her and she found herself genuinely intrigued. She wanted that future. She had never pictured her future other than ending up living in a trailer park with an abusive boyfriend, but now as Jesse went on and on, she actually _could_ picture a future for herself. A future where she would be happy and safe. Jesse would never hurt her, physically or mentally, and he would do whatever he could for her – she knew that. She did not want that future because he emphasized so much about how much money they would have, though having a lot of money meant security and never being poor, but because it was him and her in this future. A future where they would get married and have kids and grow old together, and somehow that didn't scare her, like it always did before.

When Jesse saw a smile spread on Sabrina's face, he couldn't help but smile too. He had convinced her! He had somehow convinced Sabrina, who had been very intent on killing herself rather than live out her life and see how it would turn out, to change her mind. He wanted a life with her, he knew that from their first date, but she had always been so difficult to read as to whether she even wanted a relationship or not. "Would you like that?"

"Yeah" She nodded. "I would like that" She drawled and looked up to the sky, which was turning red. It was twilight and soon it would be dark. She looked at it with new eyes, with hope in mind and a daydream about her and him. He took her hand in his and they walked together smiling brightly and happily together as they strolled back to Jesse's home, which had become her home too, over time.


	14. Pinkman's Parents

_**Pinkman's Parents**_

"What do you want?" Jesse asked Sabrina as they strolled through the supermarket.

"I don't know" She answered and shrugged, looking around the stocked shelves of canned foods with an open mind, but she didn't want to eat anything there. "I've never gone grocery shopping. I don't know how this shit works."

He chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. "Me neither, yo" He told her and kissed her once more.

She had turned to him and was about to kiss him on the lips when a voice called out. "Jesse?" Both heads snapped in the caller's direction and they saw a middle-aged blonde woman with wrinkles around her eyes and a smile on her lips.

"Mom?" Jesse said and furrowed his brows. He hadn't expected to see his mother, but it didn't surprise him as she did go grocery shopping in this store at least once a week. He grabbed Sabrina's hand and led her to his mother, who stared curiously at the two.

She took him into his embrace when he came close enough and Jesse hugged her back, enjoying his mother's hug as he hadn't gotten one of those in a long time. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" She said when she let him go and motioned for Sabrina.

"Yeah. Mom, this is Sabrina. Sabrina, this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you" Sabrina said with her brightest smile and shook Jesse's mom's hand.

"You too, dear."

"So, what are you doing here?" Jesse asked, kind of stupidly as it was obvious what she was doing there.

"I'm shopping" She answered, the bright smile on her lips never quivering. "What about you two? Shopping for the home?"

"Yeah, we're trying to stop with the junk-food eating" Sabrina answered, making his mother laugh.

"Yeah, Sabrina said this morning 'yo, no more pizzas!' so we're trying to find something else" Jesse concurred, much to his mother's delight.

"Well, why don't you two come home for dinner?" His mother asked. "We'll be having pot roast tonight. Jesse, I know how much you like that."

Jesse and Sabrina shared a look where Jesse mentally begged her to say yes and she mentally asking if he really wanted to. In the end, they both looked at his mother and smiled. "Hell yeah, I love pot roast" He said cheerfully. "We'll be there."

"I don't want to sound like a bitch, but do you really want to go?" Sabrina asked as she watched Jesse put on one of his finer jackets and fix his hair. He met her eyes through the mirror he stood in front of and raised his brow.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"You told me that your parents practically disowned you and sold your aunt's house – which was yours, causing you to be homeless for a while" She answered. "I mean, I know you were using at that time, but still. I don't know. I don't know much about how parenting should be, but that's not how they should have treated you."

"Maybe she saw that I stopped using and wanted to get a second chance" Jesse answered and shrugged. "I've actually been thinking about this all day and can't think of a better reason than that."

"But, how do you just _spot_ that someone has stopped using?" Sabrina asked and rubbed her chin in a thinking way.

"I don't know" He answered with yet another shrug. "Moms, you know. They have, like, a sixth sense when it comes to their kids."

"I guess."

Jesse turned around and approached Sabrina, who sat on their un-made bed. He leaned down, put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Plus, now you'll finally meet my parents and we'll get a whole other depth in our relationship."

Sabrina smiled and kissed him back. "Yeah, that's nice" She drawled and pulled him even closer to her, wrapping her arms around him. She lingered on his lips and kissed him once more before pushing him off her and standing up. "We should get going, we're late."

Sabrina felt nervous as they knocked on Jesse's parents' door. She had no idea what she was getting herself into and what to expect. She had no idea how she would act and was terrified of making a fool of herself in front of both her boyfriend and his parents. She really just wanted to turn around and run for the hills as fast as she could because this was just too overwhelming.

But, before she got the chance to command her legs to do so, the door opened and Jesse's mother greeted them with a warm and bright smile and Sabrina knew she was stuck. "Hi! Welcome! Come in" She said and ushered them inside. Jesse hugged his mom once more and Sabrina took her hand, shaking it and then suddenly a middle aged man and a younger boy – probably between ages eight and ten – were in the entrance hall and waited to greet them.

"Adam" Jesse's father said, introducing himself to her and shook her hand.

"Hi. Sabrina."

"And this is my little bro, Jake" Jesse told her and motioned to the boy, who smiled shyly at her.

"Hello" Sabrina said and shook his hand too.

After all the greetings were set aside, his mother led them to a dining room where a great big mahogany table filled with food awaited them. There was pot roast, like his mother had promised, and it proved to be delicious – not much of a surprise to Sabrina because Jesse had told her about his mom and her cooking skills.

They all seemed really nice and were curious about Sabrina, especially his mother, who asked a lot of questions about her and their relationship; "Where'd you two meet?"

Jesse and Sabrina exchanged a glance before both chuckling. "Um, I was walking down the stairs of the motel right at the end of town, and I tripped on the last step and I practically stumbled into his embrace."

"How long have you been together?"

"Four, five months, maybe?" Jesse answered and looked at his girlfriend in question.

"Yeah, somethin' like that."

"And what do you do, Sabrina?"

"I'm a model."

"Oh?" His father said and caught her attention. "What kind of model?"

Sabrina was tempted to say 'the best kind', but that was for someone who she wasn't trying to be proper for. She was about to answer when he asked some more. "Have I seen you in anything?"

"No, it's nothing big or famous, just small and low-key brands" She answered and shied completely away from the truth. She really didn't want to admit to her boyfriend's parents that she was an underwear model for old, rich men.

"You seem to have gotten the perfect girl, Jesse. Hold onto her" His father said and now directed his words to his son. Sabrina smiled brightly and was happy that her impressions were working on them. His parents really seemed to like her and even his little brother, who stared at her almost the whole time.

"Are you sober?" Jesse's father suddenly asked Jesse.

It caught him off guard but he responded confidently. "Yeah, have been for almost half a year" He answered and nodded.

"Sabrina, you probably would have left him if you've seen him at his worst" His father said to her. She was tempted to tell him that she had seen him often smoke something stronger than weed and that she had told him she wouldn't get attached to addicts, but she decided not to. Instead, she said something better.

"No, if I had, I would have stayed with him and helped him through it because I can only imagine how difficult it is to kick a bad habit like that, and you need all the support you can get."

That surprised both his mother and father, and even Jesse himself, but everyone seemed to love her answer. She looked over to her boyfriend, who smiled at her, smiled back and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. She loved him and he knew it.

"You really have found the perfect girl" Sabrina heard Jesse's mother say as he helped her take the plates to the kitchen. "And you should do everything you can to hold on to her because she seems to really love you."

"I really love her" She heard Jesse say and Sabrina felt how her heart warmed up.

She made conversation with his little brother, but it was hard because he kept blushing and stuttering his words whenever he would answer her. His father went on and on about Jesse's addiction, which wasn't Sabrina's favorite subject, and he said he was really happy that Jesse had her because she seemed to keep him clean and make him happy. She heard the love in his father's words, but it was complicated. She told herself she understood, but in reality, she had no idea how parents' true love to their kids felt like or vice versa because of her own complicated history.

All in all, the night was nice. Jesse's parents were nice and the food was good. At the end of it, as they left the house with his parents and little brother standing in the doorway, waving them off, Sabrina felt like she was a normal person in a normal relationship. _This is how it's supposed to be_, she thought to herself and looked at Jesse smiling. _I wouldn't mind being like this forever_.


	15. Talks About Sabrina's Past

_**Talks about Sabrina's Past and Ex**_

"Sabrina, seriously" Jesse said with a pleading tone. "Please, just tell me."

"What does it matter? Seriously? You're just asking to soothe your fucking curiosity. Not everything is your fucking business, Jesse!" Sabrina spat, feeling very antagonized. She felt antagonized every time Jesse tried to pry her past out of her and always answered with hostility, because ignoring him never worked.

"No, but, this is tearing you apart!" He reasoned. "You've been screaming in your sleep three nights in a row and yesterday you even left in the middle of the night and didn't show up until earlier today, after being gone for God knows how many hours."

"And, what? You think it's going to help me feel better if I tell _you_ about it?" She asked dubiously and cocked a brow at him.

"You're gonna have to tell someone and, you said it yourself, that I'm the person you trust the most. I'm only asking you because I know you'd never trust some shrink and tell him about all of this. I know you, Sabrina."

"But, you trying to fish this out of me makes me not want to tell you, you must realize that" She said in a matter-of-fact tone. "If I wanted to tell you, I'd do it on my own terms and when I would want to, not after hours of you constantly begging me to."

He was about to reason with her and plead his case even more, but she cut him off. "I know you're just trying to help me" She said and her tone became softer. "And I thank you for caring so much, but this is something I'm just not ready to talk about. That's it. I don't want to hear any more about this. I will tell you everything, but on my time and on my terms, so you're just gonna have to wait and be patient."

Jesse knew there was no arguing that, so he shut his mouth up about it. He was glad that she acknowledged his trying to help her and was also happy that she said that she would tell him. Now, he only had to wait patiently. It was not that he was itching to know what happened in her past to 'soothe his curiosity' he just really wanted to know what would make such a strong girl crumble down so harshly. Sabrina was the strongest and toughest girl he knew and to see her so dispirited was agonizing for him because he wished only the best for her and to only see her happy and nothing else.

Sabrina turned off the TV and braced herself. It had been two days since that 'fight' of theirs about her not telling him about her past and she still felt a little bit bad about it. She knew Jesse only wanted to help her and maybe he was right about the fact that it might make her feel better to just spill the beans. She took a deep breath and told herself she was ready. He asked her why she had turned the TV off in the middle of an episode, and she turned in the couch so she could look him straight in the eyes and pursed her lips.

"I don't know how old I was when it happened first" She told him and immediately needed to look away because it felt too uncomfortable to be looking at anyone at the moment as she said those words. She knew he was furrowing his brows at her, so she continued. "I think I was maybe four or five… He – my father – started off by telling me that I was beautiful and showering me with compliments. I had no idea what was going on, but went with it and was happy because he had never shown me any attention, let alone, positive one. Then, he started stroking me… It started off on the face, but he soon moved on to my body. It all happened so fast. Before I knew it, his cock was out and he was telling me – no, commanding me – to touch him. That was what happened the first two times. Then, I was supposed to put it in my mouth. I was probably eight when he actually did the thing. Before that, he would come to me occasionally, maybe once a month and make me do this, but by eight years old, it was happening regularly. Two, three, four times a week. By the time I was twelve, it was every day and constant. He wouldn't stop. And my mom wouldn't do anything about it, she would just listen to the screams and cry quietly as she watched what went on. I think she was just afraid of him and didn't have the guts to stop what was happening."

She wasn't going to stop talking, but Jesse cut her off. "So, he… Raped you?"

Sabrina pursed her lips and nodded before meeting his eyes briefly before looking away immediately, feeling too bad about herself to maintain eye-contact with the guy who thought the world of her. She was such a disappointment to him now, used and disgusting, and all she wanted to do was leave, so that he would never have to look at her ever again, but she had decided to tell him so she was going to finish. "I-" She started, but was silenced when he took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. That triggered the tears and she burst out crying.

Jesse had no idea what to say, so he silently comforted her by petting her head and stroking her back as she cried into his chest. This was _not_ what he had been expecting. Not at all. He had known that she was troubled, maybe even deeply, but never had he thought it might be because of that. Rape was one thing, but by her father and _constantly_ from the age of four or five… That was horrible. But, instead of finding her used and disgusting like she thought he was thinking of her, he found her the strongest person alive. He knew that not many people would go on living after something like this and he was proud and happy to know that she was one of those few who could, who got away and found a better life and he was even determined to make it even better for her. This even gave him motivation to make it as best as he could for her, because to him, she deserved it. "My name's not even Sabrina" She cried and her words were barely discernable. "My name is Wendy Dominczyk."

When the crying ceased, Sabrina started once again. "I lived in constant fear. My father had literally become the boogey man in my eyes and every time he breathed in my direction, I would get a mini panic attack. But, I couldn't do anything because if I tried, he would beat me senseless. The same with my mom, but she rarely did anything, probably because she had learned what would happen if she did. So, I decided, as soon as I got the money to, I would run away straight to L.A., thinking life would be much better there and I could maybe become a famous movie star or something.

"When I was maybe fourteen or fifteen, I would get constant compliments from people about my looks and my body and everyone told me to become a model, so my dream of becoming a movie star changed to a supermodel. Though, it was hard to maintain the self-esteem to it while living under a roof with a man that broke me down every chance he could. I actually never found myself anything special. I didn't think I was pretty, I thought my body was disgusting and when I looked at my face, I could only see faded bruises by my father. I was disfigured in my own eyes, but strangers thought I was beautiful, so I thought to myself that I must be.

"The time finally came when I scraped up barely enough money and finally ran away. I didn't leave a note and I didn't tell anyone. I just took a few of my things, little enough to arouse suspicion and then I took the next bus to California, leaving them and my old identity in Nevada to rot."

She stopped to take a breath and looked up from his chest. Jesse was staring at the blackened TV, but looked down and met her eyes when she did this. He caressed her cheek and seemed just as agonized hearing this as she was saying this. "And things got better there?"

"Yeah" She answered, nodding, and sniffed, a lone tear running down her cheek. Jesse squeezed out a smile and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"Go on."

"In L.A., I met a lot of photographers, but I didn't like anything that they had to offer. I never got to meet with anyone from the big companies like Vogue or Glamour, and as I stayed longer in L.A. and got to know what it was to be a model, I found myself not wanting to be any of that. I had to follow a certain standard, look a certain way, sleep with the right people, be charismatic and be able to handle harassment from unwanted people – stalkers. My looks were never the issue, every photographer gushed over me, but I had no idea who these 'right' people were to sleep with and all of a sudden I had gotten myself into some sort of cult, where they photographed naked women and sold it to the highest bidder. I don't know why, but I liked it better there, in a dark room surrounded by shady men – mostly on the older side – and being promised way more money than what I had gotten from all of my other modeling sessions combined.

"I can't explain it, but it was then that I found my dream job. I did a few sessions with that 'cult' where I saw a couple of politicians and even heard that the senator of agriculture had bought one of my photos, then one of the men offered me another job. This was inside a mansion and it was just me and some random photographer, who instructed me very clearly what I should do. I didn't see that man again until when the session finished and I was about to leave. He greeted me at the door, paid me and gave me an address. I thought it might be another cult to model in, but it was a modeling school for underwear models. He paid for my stint there and then asked me to do one more session for him, this time on film. Little did I know that he was a porn producer."

"Was that your ex?" Jesse asked, cutting her off.

"No. This was way before my ex, and he was a porn director, not producer" Sabrina answered and shook her head. "I actually managed to forget about my father and everything that had happened while all of this went on. I felt pretty good about myself and even better when I learned how much money men were paying for one of my pictures. Sadly, I got a much smaller cut than the sellers, some of which I slept with. I didn't want to sleep with many of them, but the ones I slept with, I had a motive for. A couple willingly paid me, the rest I stole from. That guy, though, the producer I told you about who wanted me to be in a film, became one thing I had wished I wouldn't get from my newfound modeling career; a stalker. He harassed me and wouldn't take a no as an answer. He wouldn't listen to reason and didn't believe me when I told him that there wasn't enough money in the world to persuade me to do this. Now, he wanted me to do some things I found way too freaky at the time, things that freaked me out and I wouldn't have interest in doing, paid or not.

"I got rid of him when I stumbled upon something that can only be described as something from that Kubrick movie… What was it called, we saw it a couple of nights ago?" She asked and furrowed her brows before shaking her head. "Doesn't matter. There were tons of geezers there, as old as Walter and older. I'm pretty sure one of them was something Rothschild and I'm pretty sure he gave me a generous tip, but I honestly don't remember because all those wrinkled faces looked the same. Anyway, one of these geezers wanted to hire me personally, where I would occasionally model for him as he had lost the ability to have sex, but still had some desires. I was iffy on it and told him about the porno producer, only because I wanted to clarify to him that I had no interest in being in videos and doing God knows what, but the guy heard me mention that the producer was harassing me and told me not to worry about him anymore and that he wouldn't make me do anything I didn't like.

"Long story short, that's how I got to where I am today, career-wise. In the midst of this, I met Joey. He was my ex. It was only supposed to be casual, but he caught feelings for me and that was the first time I felt something towards anyone ever in my life. It wasn't love, but it was something, and it honestly freaked me the fuck out so I got rid of him and moved away, wanting to get away and to a new place. After traveling around a bit, I got in contact with Gus, whom I met here in Albuquerque and… Well, you know the rest."

"You met me" He said and smiled, this time brightly and genuinely.

She smiled back and nodded, his smile warming her heart and chasing away the demons inside her that gnawed at her. "Yes, that was when I met you and finally fell in love."

He kissed her on the lips and felt happiness swarm inside his stomach as he heard her say those words. Everything she told him was a lot to take in, a whole lot to process and understand, but the one thing that was on Jesse's mind the entire time was his determination to make Sabrina's life a paradise where she never felt anything short of happiness. It didn't matter what he had to do, he was ready to do it and he was going to.


	16. Sabrina and Mike

_**Sabrina and Mike**_

"Good luck" Sabrina said and kissed Jesse on the lips, first just a peck, but then she lingered on his lips and he kissed her back. She put her hands on his face and he wrapped his arms around her waist and they enjoyed themselves before they eventually had to let go of each other because Mike was honking and rushing Jesse to work.

"Coming!" Jesse called out and waved to Mike. They were standing in the doorway of his house as they kissed and were in clear view of Mike and vice versa. Jesse turned to Sabrina and looked her in the eyes smiling before kissing her once more. "Have fun with the old guys."

"Have fun with your old guys" Sabrina retorted, making Jesse snort. "See you tonight."

"Pizza?"

"I'd like that."

"Okay. Bye, babe" He said and kissed her one last time before letting her go and hurrying to the car, where Mike sat idly and practically lay on the horn. Sabrina waved at them as they pulled out of the driveway and Mike waved back before they drove away.

"Take real good care of her" Mike said after a moment of driving in silence. Jesse, who had been staring out the window, looked at him and raised a brow.

"I do take real good care of her" He told her and felt offended.

"That's good" Mike said and nodded. "Or else you'll be in real fuckin' trouble."

"The fuck's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Mike said and glanced at Jesse, who was feeling quite antagonized by this sudden conversation of Sabrina, whom he loved more than anything in this world and would never in his life want to hurt her. "That she's been through some rough shit in her life and she doesn't deserve more."

Jesse raised his eyebrows at him and felt even more offended, not to Mike, but this time to Sabrina. He thought back to the time when he found out that she knew Mike and her story on how they met and felt his blood boil because despite not knowing each other very much, she had apparently decided to tell him about her past, which she didn't want to tell Jesse – who wasn't some stranger off the street but her loving boyfriend – until after months of dating. He decided to not say a word about this to Mike and buried this thought under a ton of rocks because he needed to think straight at work and not let anything distract him.

The second Jesse stepped out of Mike's car at the end of the workday and approached his front door, those thoughts that he had so battled himself with all day all bubbled up to the surface and by the time he opened the door, he was pissed.

"Hey" Sabrina said cheerfully and greeted him with a kiss. When she realized that he was just going to stand there, frozen and not kiss her back, she backed away from him and furrowed her brows. "What's wrong?"

"You told Mike?" Jesse asked, the question finally off his lips after hours of wanting to say it.

"About what?" She asked innocently and seemed ignorant of what he was talking about.

"About your past!" He exclaimed. "You told Mike, some fuckin' stranger you met in L.A. about your past, but you refused to tell me – your boyfriend – for months?"

Sabrina's look of innocence disappeared and her face lost all emotion, her façade turning into stone. "Yes, I told him" She said coldly. "Not like it's any of your business."

"No, it may not be any of my business, but why the fuck would you?" Jesse exclaimed, clearly not wanting to talk about this like civilized people, but yell out his words like an upset child.

"I don't know" Sabrina answered indifferently and shook her head. "He had just saved me from being raped and I was vulnerable and I had one too many shots and I told him. That's it. I told him because he seemed like a sweet, trustworthy old guy. A total grandpa and I confided in him."

Jesse laughed, but that laugh was squeezed out and Sabrina could see very clearly that he did not find any of this funny. He was seriously hurt over this, for some reason. "A sweet grandpa?" He repeated and shook his head, a derisive smile on his face before he straightened up. "I begged you to tell me! I, your loving boyfriend who had more right to know, begged you to tell me and even though I didn't save you from rape like he did, I still needed to know because this was eating you up and driving you crazy. It was wrecking our relationship."

"You know why I didn't want to fucking tell you?" Sabrina snapped and was now shouting her words back at him, her cold façade gone and now clear emotion shone in her eyes. "Because guys never want to know that their girlfriend's been raped! It gives her baggage and that makes them run the other way."

Jesse stopped cold when she said that and gaped, he could not manage to say a word and when he did, she continued. "No guy wants to be with a girl who has been raped! It makes her dirty, used! No guy wants to touch her because she's already been touched in every place there is. So, no, of fucking course not, I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you'd have that exact reaction and leave me."

"Sabrina," He said softly and shook his head, still gaping. His anger had vanished and now there was only hurt and the want to hug her left. "I had no idea that you saw it that way."

"Yeah, well, I did."

He approached her, but with every step he took forward, she took a step back. "I'm so sorry that I acted this way. You know I would never have left you, no matter what happened in your past. You could have told me that you killed puppies for fun when you were little and I'd still be with you, still love you" He told her sincerely and tried his best to take her into his embrace. "You're the love of my life and nothing's gonna change that."

She finally let him hug her and as soon as he did, she burst into tears. "Fuck you" She said and nudged him. "Fuck you for bringing this up."

"I'm sorry."

Sabrina cried into his chest as feelings that she had spent her whole life trying to bury bubbled up to the surface. She hated talking about her past because of this exact fucking reason; it made her vulnerable. Just the thought of all that could send her spiraling down into a deep, dark depression filled with self-hate, tears and want for death. She knew those feelings weren't right and that she shouldn't hate or blame herself, but she did if she wasn't good enough at thinking positively about herself and burying this under weed and booze. Soon after Jesse came into her life, she realized that she didn't need weed or booze to forget, she just needed a good guy to take care of her and love her. And that made her love him even more.

"I love you too, Jesse."


	17. I Can't Have Kids

_**I Can't Have Kids**_

Jesse looked at Sabrina and smiled to himself. They were spooning, him the big spoon, and she in his arms, the little spoon, just relaxing on a Saturday morning. He lay beside her and never wanted to leave. He wanted to wake up next to her every morning and fall asleep next to her every night and, making it even more amazing, he knew she felt the same. "I can't wait to have kids with you" He mumbled and hugged her tighter, burying his face in her hair.

Sabrina had been smiling and enjoying the moment, but her façade dropped when he said those words. She realized she had not told him something vital about her future and she got goosebumps thinking about saying it out loud. She hated talking about _that_ part of her, even though Jesse was always so understanding and comforting, but she knew she had to go through with it.

She turned around and met his eyes. "I can't have kids" She told him and pursed her lips.

He stared at her, waiting for her to tell him it was a joke, and when she didn't, he frowned. "Why not?"

She drew a shaky breath before laying down on her back. She started trailing her finger across his chest so as to not look him in the eyes for what she had to say next. "When I was living in L.A., I went to the gynecologist for a check and he told me so" She said and it freaked Jesse out on how indifferent she sounded. She kept her eyes on her finger, which was still wandering around his chest. "He seemed to notice the abuse I suffered and offered counseling and psychiatric help."

"You think it is because of…" His voice trailed off as he felt a shudder creep down his back. He knew she didn't want to hear her father mentioned, and he also knew that he had said enough to get an answer.

"Yeah, most likely" She said and nodded.

"Come here" He said and finally couldn't take it any more. He took her into his arms and hugged her so tight that he expected her to burst out crying. She didn't, much to his surprise.

"It's okay, Jesse" She said and even squeezed out a laugh. When he met her eyes, he saw she didn't show any signs of depression or sadness. "I never meant to have kids anyway back then. And now-"

"We can adopt" He suggested.

"Yeah, exactly!" She said and a bright smile entered her lips. "If anything, that's what I would rather do than have an actual kid on my own. There are plenty out there that are already in this world and deserve love."

"You're amazing" Jesse said and smiled, caressing her face. Her answer was a smile and her cheeks reddened a little bit. He kissed her on the lips and was even thankful for having her now than ever before.


	18. The Difficulties of Being a Meth-Cook

_**The Difficulties of Being a Meth Cook**_

The front door opened and snapped Sabrina back into reality. She had gotten stuck watching a soap opera on TV and had gotten so into it that time had basically flown away from her. But, as she heard the front door open, she realized that it was mid-day and that Jesse was home from work. She jumped to her feet, turned the TV off and raced into the entry hall, where he was struggling to get his jacket off. "Hey, honey."

He looked up and flinched, as if he hadn't been expecting anyone to be home, but his features slackened when he saw her and he squeezed out a fake smile for her. "Hey, Sabrina" He said and threw off his jacket before spreading out his arms and taking her into his embrace. The second she was there, he buried his face in her hair and sobbed.

"Aw, baby" She said softly and pet his head, running her fingers through the small hairs of his shaved head. It was so soft, like a dog's.

He stopped sobbing immediately and took a few deep breaths. "We gotta get outta here" He said quietly and under his breath.

"What?"

He moved out of her embrace and looked her in the eyes. "We gotta get outta here."

"Come here," She said and grabbed his hand before leading him out of the entry hall and to the living room, where she made him sit down on the couch where she had been sitting earlier. She moved behind him and grabbed his shoulders before she started rubbing him. "Why do we need to get out of here?"

"Because I'm in deep shit."

"Well, you are very tense" Sabrina commented and grunted as she tried her best to loosen the knots and unevenness in his shoulder and on the back of his neck. "But, why are you in deep shit? Is it the cops?"

"No" Jesse answered hopelessly and shook his head. "No, but I wish it was."

"Then, what's going on? Talk to me."

"It's Gus… Mr. Fring" He told her and a sob escaped his throat. She heard him sniff and knew that he was straightening himself and willing himself not to cry.

"What about him?" She asked and tried to go even deeper, but stopped as it was just too damn difficult while he was sitting. "You know what, don't answer that. Come with me."

She took his hand and led him away once again, this time to the bedroom. "I don't wanna fuck right now, Sabrina" Jesse moaned dispiritedly.

"I know" Sabrina said with utter tranquility in her voice. "Take off your shirt and lay down."

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna give you a backrub" She answered before taking a step closer to him and kissing him on the forehead. "Come on, just do it."

He sighed and did what she asked of him; zipping down his hoodie and pulling off the blank, white t-shirt underneath so that he was bare chested. Sabrina pushed away all the sheets and blankets and made room for him so that he could lay down, but left him one pillow so that his comfort would be at the max. He lay down, just like she told him to, face down on the pillow and his arms around it, as if he were hugging it. He tensed up when she put her hands on him, but slowly he eased up and gave himself all to her.

Sabrina started massaging his shoulder blades, searching for the pinpoints and knots of what caused his muscles to ache and tense up so much, and when she found them, she massaged them to the core so that there were no knots left in that area. Then she moved lower and lower and when she finished with his lower back, she ended the session on his shoulders, just like where she started. She noticed, when she was on his lower back, that he had slackened up completely and his breathing had become rhythmic and realized that he had fallen asleep. So, when she finished completely, she pulled one of the blankets over him and kissed him on the head before leaving him to be alone.

She had gone back to watching her soap opera after that and had completely gotten lost in it when she heard the yelling. "Sabrina!"

"Sabrina!"

It was Jesse and he sounded terrified. Sabrina jumped to her feet and hurried to the bedroom, but Jesse met her halfway and immediately took her into his embrace. "Where were you?" He asked and a sob escaped his throat. "Suddenly you were just gone."

"I'm sorry, Jesse, you fell asleep and I decided to leave you be" She told him earnestly and stroked his back lovingly.

They hugged for a moment, then Jesse let go of her and sniffed, blinking away the tears and acted as if nothing had happened. "I'm sorry, I kinda overreacted."

"What's going on, Jesse?" She asked him and caressed his cheek. "What's gotten you so on edge?"

"It's Gus" He answered, giving her the same answer as before. She was about to question it more when he continued. "He's been wanting to kill Mr. White for a while, but he knows that I won't cook for him if something happens to him. But, Mr. White did something bad and now Gus wants us both dead. He even threatened to kill Mr. White's whole family and I thought-" His voice broke on that last word and he didn't seem to be able to finish that sentence.

"Oh, baby, don't be so scared. Gus won't hurt me" She told him in all sincerity and continued caressing his stubble-clad cheek. It scratched the back of her hand and, honestly, Sabrina liked it. She loved the feeling of his stubble on her skin.

"Yes, he will!" Jesse insisted. "If anything happens, he won't hesitate to kill everyone I love, and you are who I love the most, so you'll be first."

"No, I won't, sugar" She said reassuringly and shook her head. "Gus and I, we're some sort of business partners. He can't kill me because he can't lose me. I may not be as important business asset as you and Walter White are, but I am an investment and guys like Gus don't just wipe those off the table casually."

"What do you mean?"

"Gus was the one who got me to come here, to Albuquerque. I was wandering around, looking for a job and Mike got me in touch with Gus, who fixed me up with my clients. And as a show of gratitude for helping me out, he gets a cut from my profit. And these old guys aren't cheap, let me tell you that."

"But, Sabrina" Jesse said and grabbed her face, looking her straight in the eyes. "It won't matter to him whether or not you and him are business partners because if he gets mad and turns this anger on me, he'll threaten and even kill you. He might not use Mike to do it, but he'll do it. He'll do anything to get to me and Mr. White and to keep us in check."

"Then, why don't you quit?" She asked soberly and raised her brows at him.

"I can't just quit!"

"With your money? Yes, you can."

"No, Sabrina, I can't! I'm not done until he says I'm done or else he'll hunt me down and bring me back or kill me on the spot" He assured her.

"So, what? You're just gonna live in fear and hope he dies of an early heart attack?" She asked dubiously and cocked her brows even more. This was reminding her too much of Joey, her ex, and his job working for a mafia boss in Hollywood. There was nothing she found more unattractive about him than when he bitched about how he was stuck and how much danger he was in, yet he did nothing about it and decided to live in fear instead. Sabrina had been in this position in her life, where she lived in fear and dismay every day until she had enough and ran away. Now, the person she was running from wasn't a mafia boss or the leader of the cartel, but if she could do it, then Joey could do it and Jesse too. At least Jesse was a badass, much more of a badass than Joey, and he was an actual criminal, but the thing with Jesse was that even though he was labeled a criminal, didn't mean he was one. He had very few bad bones in his body, if any, and in fact, he was a total sweetheart and Sabrina could barely believe that _he_ would be involved in this shit.

"No" He answered and looked away from her. "This will all fix itself, don't worry. We just need time and to be patient."

"How will this fix itself?"

"I don't know, Mr. White's got some sort of plan" He answered and scratched the back of his head. "I mean, he must have. He's not gonna stand idly around and wait for Gus to kill him."

"Yes, but do _you_ have the time to wait for Walter to make up this plan?" Sabrina asked and raised an eyebrow. "In the long haul, Walter White's only going to care about himself and his family. You said it yourself." Jesse pursed his lips and looked away from her and she knew she had to continue. "I'm not trying to turn you against him, not at all, I'm just thinking about you here. I don't want you getting hurt or getting killed, so, please, get yourself a backup plan if White seems to be failing to bring up something. Promise me that, Jesse."

He looked at her, met her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I promise" He answered and nodded. Then, the look in his eyes changed and he all but glared at her. "Can I trust you? Do you promise not to tell Mike or Gus about any of this?"

"Jesse," Sabrina said and put her hands on his face. She was offended that he thought of her this way. "I'm yours, remember? I'm on your side and I always will be. I have never told Mike about anything you've ever said to me, nor Gus – who I've never talked to about anything except my modeling. The only thing I've said to Mike about you is that I love you, because he didn't seem to trust you with me, that's all. I don't think either of them suspects you've told me what you do, and if they do, then they know I won't spill shit to them."

Her words were honest and sincere and Jesse believed them. He put his forehead against her and then kissed her on the lips. "I love you, Sabrina" He said and kissed her again. "So much."

She smiled and kissed him back. "I love you too, Jesse Pinkman."


	19. Jesse's Breakdown

_**Jesse's Breakdown**_

Sabrina was nibbling on a day old pizza in the kitchen, staring aimlessly at the TV, which was playing the news, but she wasn't paying any attention to it. She was snapped out of her aimless stare when the front door opened and a smile spread on her lips. Jesse was home. She had been waiting pretty frivolously for him since she woke up because she had nothing to do all day until mid-afternoon, an hour or so after Jesse would come home, to go to work. Up until then, and while Jesse was out working, Sabrina had nothing to do.

She dropped her pizza and stood up, deciding to greet him at the door. He met her halfway, but instead of smiling and looking happy to see her, he was grimacing and tears were welling up in his eyes. Sabrina stopped and was about to ask him what was wrong when he ran into her embrace and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He buried his face in her shoulder and she could feel her skin get wet by his tears. She hugged him back and stroked his head, running her fingers through his thick, dirty blond hair as a way to calm him.

"What's wrong, sugar?" She asked him softly and tried to make him look up so she could meet his eyes, but he refused to move his head from her shoulder.

Jesse's only response was shaking his head. Then, a sob. Something was clearly bothering him, but Sabrina had no idea what that could be and what she could do to make him feel better, so she just kept on stroking his head and hugging him.

"I killed someone" Jesse said after a long moment of silence. His words were almost too unclear for her to discern them. Almost.

"Oh, sugar" Sabrina said softly and continued stroking him lovingly. She had no idea what else to say, so she just kept quiet. She would have never in her life expected Jesse could have it in him to kill a man and she never would have expected him to, but judging by the way he had been acting lately, it all started to make sense to her. He had been acting weird, distant and more vulnerable, as if something heavy was resting on his shoulders. He tried to play it cool and casual, but Sabrina saw right through him, but decided not to question him about it because he clearly didn't want to talk about it. He rarely ever wanted to talk to her about his work as a meth cook and she respected that because in that way, they were both shielding her from being an accomplice if he ever got caught.

He finally looked up and his agonized eyes stared into hers. "He didn't even deserve it" He told her and shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. "He just stared at me and begged me not to."

Sabrina knew that there were few right things to say to him at this moment, so she just kept quiet and wiped his cheeks with her thumbs before kissing him on the forehead. "You don't have to tell me more" She told him quietly and shook her head. "But, if you want to get it out, I am here for you."

He pursed his lips and was about to say something, but a sob escaped his throat and he instead wound up crying. She took him back into her arms and this time she scratched his back lovingly. She was surprised of what he had told her, but it didn't change the way she looked at him. He was still the same old Jesse, her loving, sweetheart boyfriend. She wasn't afraid of him, like so many people would be if they would hear something like this. She believed he did what he did for a reason, for a greater cause. Maybe it was one of those situations where one had to die and Jesse decided to live instead of dying. If it was, then she was happy he did because she did not want to lose him. She wasn't sure if she could live if he died.

Jesse cried on her shoulder for a long time, then she dragged him to the couch where they watched TV and ate pizza and Sabrina tried her best to take his mind off this. She did her best and it helped him, if not just a little, and he was really thankful for that.


	20. Jesse's Birthday

_**Jesse's Birthday**_

"What do you want for your birthday tomorrow, sugar?" Sabrina asked Jesse.

"Hmm, I want breakfast in bed, pancakes and bacon, a blowjob, a packet of cigarettes and a day off from work" Jesse answered and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend before kissing her on the forehead. "I'm kidding. I just want you on my birthday."

"You don't want me to buy you anything?" She asked and looked up at him with question in her eyes.

"Nah, I don't need anything in particular" He told her and shook his head. "I have everything I've ever wanted."

"Which is?" Sabrina asked with a grin on her face.

"You."

The next day, Jesse woke up by Sabrina softly saying his name and caressing his cheek. As he came to his senses, he started to smell freshly baked pancakes and cooked bacon. She kissed him on the lips before handing him a tray, which had a dozen pancakes and half a dozen bacon strips, orange and apple juice. "I didn't know which you liked better, so I got you both juices" She explained as he looked down at the tray gaping, before looking up and meeting her eyes.

"You didn't have to do this" He said and shook his head, still in awe that she woke him up by bringing him breakfast in bed. That was the last thing he expected.

"I also got you this" She told him and reached into her pocket, retrieving a packet of _Birmingham_ cigarettes, which were his favorite. He chuckled and looked from the cigarettes and to her with the brightest smile on his lips. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips very tenderly and lingering before moving away and meeting his eyes. "Eat it before it gets cold and tell me what you think."

"Have you eaten anything?" He asked as he started munching on the bacon.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about me."

"Here" He said and handed her a pancake. She was about to decline, but the look on his face told her that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"My mom always used to give us pancakes with syrup and whipped cream" He told her as they ate. "It was the best. Especially if they were chocolate chip. But, she didn't make those often because my dad has bad cholesterol."

"I don't think I've ever had chocolate chip pancakes" Sabrina reflected and looked at his plate of pancakes, which were just regular ones with a lot of syrup on top.

"Yo, no shit?" Jesse asked and looked at her with his eyes wide, clearly shocked. Her answer was a nod. "Damn, I gotta get mom's recipe so you can try them. They're the bomb. You're missing out on a lot."

"Yeah."

"What now?" Jesse asked after he finished eating all the breakfast that his loving girlfriend had made for him.

"Now," Sabrina said and put the empty tray away before crawling into bed with him. But, instead of snuggling up to him, she crawled under the covers and went between his legs. She yanked his shorts down and rubbed the little chubby until it became a full-fledged hard-on, then she put him into her mouth and started sucking, giving him all her best blow-job moves.

At one point, Jesse kicked the sheets away, so he could watch her and buried his fingers in her fine, blonde hair, massaging her scalp as she sucked him off. It felt so good, the way she took him all in or the way she greedily she sucked or when she played with the tip with her tongue all the while maintaining eye contact. She was by far the best girl out of all of them to give blowjobs, in his opinion.

She swallowed everything when he finally came. She did it without hesitation and looked him straight in the eyes as she did so, making him shudder because the sight was so hot. "Kiss me" He said under his breath as she finally let go of his cock with her lips. She licked her lips slowly as she crawled over to him and he could smell his cum on her breath as their lips met, but he didn't care. That kiss was a sign of gratefulness and Jesse really didn't care if she tasted like his cum or not, he would still kiss her. He would always kiss her on the lips, no matter what.

"Get dressed" Sabrina said after a few minutes of soft kisses. Before he knew it, she was out of his embrace and on her feet. "But, don't put on underwear."

"Why not?" He chuckled and watched as she took off his oversized T-shirt, which she had slept in, and slipped out of her panties so she was completely naked. He was tempted to jump to his feet and return the gesture, but she was out of the room before he could.

"Because you're gonna put these on instead" She said from the bathroom before coming back into the bedroom and throwing a pair of swim trunks into his direction. He caught it and furrowed his brows.

"What, are we going swimming?" He asked her and watched as she put on a red swimsuit. She looked gorgeous in it, her curves well displayed, yet there was no cleavage nor was the swimsuit provocative in any way. It was unusual of her because she usually wore bikinis or sexier swimsuits.

She looked behind her shoulder as she adjusted the straps on her suit and winked. "It's a surprise."

"Jesse, where are your keys?" Sabrina asked after Jesse had gotten dressed.

"My house keys?"

"No, your car keys."

"They're right here" He told her and dug in his pockets before fishing them out.

"Do you mind if you let me drive?" She asked and stared at him with large, pleading eyes.

"Are we going out?"

"Yes."

He handed her the keys and quickly put his shoes on before hurrying out the door behind her. "We can't be too long, though, you know, 'cause I've got work" He told her as he sat down in the passenger seat.

"No, you don't" She told him in a matter of fact tone before flashing him a bright smile. "I called Gus and got him to give you the day off."

"You did not!" He exclaimed, surprised. "How? I mean, Gus is pretty strict about getting this done and-"

"He owed me a favor" She told him shortly and shrugged.

"You really did everything I asked you to," He reflected and looked at her in amazement.

"What do you mean?" She asked and glanced at him before focusing on the road.

"You've given me everything I said yesterday; breakfast in bed, blowjob, cigs," He said and got himself a cigarette before putting one between his girlfriend's lips. He lit up hers first before he focused on his. "Even though, I told you I didn't want anything."

"Don't be so quick" She said and shook her head. "You still have one surprise left, and I can promise you, you won't be disappointed."

He exhaled a cloud of smoke and put his hand on her thigh. She smiled and met his eyes for a couple of seconds before looking at the road again. "I love you, Sabrina."

"I love you too, Jesse" She said sincerely and grabbed his hand.

When they finally came to a stop, Jesse's eyes widened and he stared out the window in amazement. "A water slide park?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yup" Sabrina answered with the biggest grin on her face.

Jesse laughed before taking her into his embrace and kissing her head all over. He had no idea he wanted to go to a water slide park, but somehow she did and he was psyched. "Fuck yeah!" He exclaimed before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her.

They spent almost four hours over there. They ran around like kids, screamed as they went down the steepest slides and compared which were the most fun and which were the least. They went on all the slides and all of the pools, even the kiddy pools and just had so much fun. Time flew past them as they chased each other to the next slide or chilled in the pools or floated around in the wave pool. Jesse forgot all about the stress and strain that was caused from his work at Gus' meth lab and felt like a normal person, for the first time in a very long time. As he rode around down the slides he forgot all about Walter White and as he swam around with Sabrina in the pools he forgot all about the people he killed or watched being killed. There was nothing but happiness inside him and that was all thanks to his amazing girlfriend.

Sabrina also had a lot of fun, but when they had been there for four hours, she got way too exhausted for any more. Running around with Jesse and acting like kids made her also forget about her troubling past and the demons who haunted her for so long completely vanished and she got to experience, for the very first time in her life, what it was like to be a kid.

When they got home, they both stripped off every single layer of clothing until they were both completely naked and then lay down in bed, drained from that trip. "What do you say about some birthday sex?" Sabrina sung and caressed his chest, slowly moving her hand down his body until she finally found his cock and rubbed him enough so he got hard.

"Give me a sec" He said and closed his eyes. "I can in a minute."

"I can be on top if you want."

He opened his eyes and met hers. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah" She drawled and nodded before kissing his lips. Their tongues interlocked as she crawled on top of him and guided him inside her. She might have been tired after all of that, but she mustered up enough energy to bounce on top of him until he came, twenty minutes later. Then, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Jesse woke up first from that sudden one-hour nap and smiled as he watched Sabrina sleep so peacefully. She looked so beautiful that he felt like he melted as he looked at her. _I'm so lucky,_ he thought to himself blissfully. No one else could make him so happy or in love, yet he found himself loving her more and more each day, even though he thought that impossible.

Sabrina woke up not long after and the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Jesse. He was looking at her smiling and she couldn't help but return the smile. He looked so happy and she felt so proud of herself because she knew that she had caused that. She felt so delighted.

"I love you babe, so much" Jesse said softly and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too, sugar."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips, the cheeks, the bridge of her nose, the forehead, the chin, the neck and she stopped him as he was about to go lower. "What do you want for dinner, sweetie?" She giggled.

His stomach growled as soon as she asked. "I don't know" He shrugged and met her eyes. "What do you want?"

"No" She said and shook her head. "This is _your_ day so _you _pick. Pick whatever you want and I'll eat it with you."

"I'm kind of craving shrimp fried rice" He said and chuckled. "From the top of my head."

"Okay, I'll go call" She said and jumped out of bed before he could stop her. He watched her leave, watching her ass bounce as she walked out of the room and smiled to himself. _I'm so lucky_.

They spent the rest of the night eating shrimp fried rice and watching truckers make mistakes on TV, because that was what Jesse wanted to do. Sabrina was happy to do all of it and more just to make him happy, because she loved him so much and wanted to show him how much she did and how much he meant to her. She knew that he knew she loved him, but she felt like she didn't show it enough, so she took full advantage of that and went completely overboard with this day just to make him happy. And she succeeded.

"I never want this day to end" Jesse mumbled softly as they lay in bed at two am, getting ready to go to sleep.

"I'm glad you liked it" Sabrina mumbled and smiled, opening her eyes in the dark and looking at his silhouette. She couldn't see him, but she could see his shadow.

"I loved every single minute of it" He assured her and hugged her even tighter. "Thank you so much."

"My pleasure, baby" She drawled and kissed him on the lips. "I'll do anything for you, you know that, sugar."

"I know" He said and she knew he was smiling. "And you know I'll do anything for you too."

By that they fell asleep, happy with how the day turned out and happy with each other. You couldn't find a couple more in love, even if you tried.


	21. Sabrina's Birthday

_**Sabrina's Birthday**_

Jesse looked at Sabrina as she got dressed. She had just come from the shower and had just finished drying herself off before slipping on black lace panties. Jesse was sitting on the edge of the bed in their bedroom, staring in through the open door to the bathroom where she stood and pretended not to notice his stare. Her mask dropped, though, when a smile spread on her unwilling lips. He chuckled and their eyes met.

"What?" She asked and crossed her arms over her bare chest, though not shielding anything. Sabrina bore no shame toward her body – that being hard as she was an underwear model – and she actually liked just walking around the house naked.

"Nothing" He answered, still smiling, and shook his head. "I just think you're beautiful."

Sabrina giggled before turning around. She put on a bra before slipping on a jasmine colored sundress. As she stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, where Jesse awaited her, he stood up and took her into his arms. Her hair smelled of ripe fruits and flowers and he wallowed in her scent.

"What do you want for your birthday?" He mumbled and tightened his hold on her before letting her go altogether.

"What?"

He repeated himself and saw how she furrowed her brows. "You gave me such an amazing day for my birthday and I want to do the same for you" He told her sincerely.

She smiled so brightly that her cheeks started to hurt. "Aw, Jesse" She said and caressed his cheek. "You don't have to do that. I know how much you care and that's enough."

"But, you must want something" He insisted.

"Nah" She answered and shook her head. "I mean, you could buy me some lingerie or jewelry."

Jesse pursed his lips. That was the plan, to buy her something, but he also wanted to _do_ something either for her or with her. She had somehow read into his deepest thoughts and desires and had completely wiped away the stress and misery of yesterday by taking him to the water slide park, and he wanted to do the same. He knew she was constantly followed by the demons of her past and even though she looked happy, she needed a day where they completely vanished just like it had been for him. But, Sabrina wasn't as easy to read as he thought he was. He knew a spa day, even though might be nice, wouldn't quite give her the satisfaction he wanted her to have.

"Don't worry so much about this, sugar" She told him and kissed him on the lips. "The day will be amazing no matter what happens 'cause I'll have you."

That sentence echoed in his mind all day long, and though it did make his heart warm, he still brainstormed for a pleasant surprise he could give her that would make her feel the same way. To really _show_ her how much he cared. She snapped him out of his thoughts by walking into his embrace and kissing him on the cheek. "Stop worrying so much, sugar" She drawled softly and met his eyes before slowly moving in. She kissed him on the lips and lingered there before backing out of his embrace. "I gotta go to work."

"Bye, babe" He mumbled as he watched her leave and was mesmerized by her all the way until he heard the front door close. Then, he got a great idea. He dug out his cellphone from his pocket and hoped to God that his plan would work.

Sabrina woke up to the smell of waffles and when she opened her eyes, she saw her beloved Jesse standing in front of the bed holding a plate of waffles with the goofiest smile on his face. Her first reaction was smiling back and without another thought she was filled with happiness, not because he brought her breakfast in bed for her birthday, but because she woke up to this sweet and loving man every day. "Good morning, birthday girl" He said and kissed her on the cheek before putting the plate on her lap. He also brought her juice and syrup to pour over the waffles.

"Good morning" She said cheerfully and motioned for him to come closer before she kissed him on the lips. "Thank you for this."

"There's more" He told her with a grin.

"What?" She asked and her mouth opened wider in surprise.

"Finish your breakfast, then you'll see" He told her and flashed her a wicked grin. Sabrina was too excited to eat, but let herself have it. Jesse could do many things, he could cook excellent meth, but cooking food was not quite his specialty. The waffles were a bit raw and she needed a lot of syrup to mask the overwhelming baking powder taste, but despite that, she was so thankful for his effort.

His next surprise came from a tiny velvet box that he kept in his pocket. Inside were a pair of earrings that sparkled so brightly that she knew these were genuine diamonds. "You shouldn't have" She mumbled in surprise as she inspected them before meeting her boyfriend's eyes.

"I should have" He told her and wrapped his arms around her. He had crawled into bed with her when she started eating and now they ended up snuggling in each other's arms.

"Thank you, Jesse" Sabrina said and met his eyes once more. "Really. I love you so much."

"I love you too" He told her and kissed her lips softly. "And it was my pleasure. I should do this more often for you."

Sabrina fought the urge to tell him don't, but kept her mouth shut because she knew how much it meant for him to do something for her. "Thank you, my love" She said and kissed him once more.

After great morning sex where she managed to orgasm three times just because of Jesse, Sabrina had to excuse herself as Mike was intent on getting her out of the house and on a mystery trip where he refused to give her any details on what it was about. But, by the way Jesse was enthusiastic with her going, she knew he had something to do with it. More birthday presents or surprises she reckoned.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart" Mike said and hugged her when she got into his car.

"Thanks, Mike" She said as she hugged him back.

"So, how old are you now?" He asked after he let her go and started the car.

"Twenty three."

"Wow, you're still so young" He said, more to himself than to her, as he pulled out of the driveway and drove away from the house. She could see Jesse in the rear-view mirror standing in the doorway, watching them go, all the way until they turned a corner and left the neighborhood. "Do you and Jesse have any plans for today?"

"Not really" Sabrina answered and looked from the window and to him. "Not that I know of, at least."

"So, you won't mind on going on an hour long errand run with me?" He asked and met her eyes.

"No, I don't mind."

Running errands with Mike ranged from buying groceries and toys for his granddaughter to paying visits to Saul and Gus, both of which wished her heartfelt congratulations on her birthday. It wound from one hour to two and a half hours and Sabrina was growing jittery on what Jesse would think about her being gone for so long, when Mike got a call and she could see by the caller I.D. that it was him.

"I think it's time I take you back home" Mike said after he hung up. It was a short-lived call that was very dull on Mike's end, consisting of a lot of 'uh-huh's and 'yeah's. "Jesse's starting to miss you."

"What's going on?" She asked him and raised a brow, all the while a smile growing on her lips as she braced herself for whatever was about to happen. She had been gone for two and a half hours, the sun would be setting in an hour or two, and Jesse had wanted her gone for the whole remainder of that time.

"You'll see" Mike answered curtly and got back into his plain Toyota. If Mike would be considered an expert in something, it would be in secrecy. You could never read what was going on inside his head and you could never for the life of you extract information out of him that he didn't want to give. That was one of the reasons why she loved him so much.

"Have a good night" Mike said as she was about to exit the car.

"You too, Mike."

He waved her goodbye before backing out once more out of the driveway. Instead of watching him go, Sabrina turned to her and Jesse's house, which looked completely empty judging by the fact that there were no lights on anywhere and there seemed to be no movement inside. As soon as she grabbed the door handle, she got a tingling in her stomach that told her something was about to happen. She didn't know what, but something was going to.

She had just closed the door behind her when all the lights were turned on and a whole lot of people jumped out of hiding, yelling. "Surprise!"

To say Sabrina was startled would be an understatement, she almost jumped out of her skin when this happened, but as she recognized the people, her racing heart slowed down. Jesse emerged from the crowd and took her into his arms with the biggest grin on his face. She had barely wrapped her arms around him, when a voice she hadn't heard for a year called out from the crowd. "You hug her every day, it's my turn."

When Sabrina got out of Jesse's embrace her face lit up as she was met with her best friend. "Raven!" She cried out and ran into the six foot drag queen's embrace. Raven had been Sabrina's first friend in Los Angeles and had taken her in when no one else would and even raised her a little bit. Her real name was David and he was eight years older than her and a self-elected mother to her.

"Hey, baby" Raven said and wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could, as if he was never going to let go.

"Oh, halleloo! The queen has arrived!" Someone cried out and Sabrina recognized that voice immediately.

"Wait your turn, Shangela, this is a mother-daughter reunion" Raven said and hugged Sabrina even tighter, squeezing her before letting her go. "It's so nice to see you. You look gorgeous."

"No, _you_ look gorgeous" Sabrina told him sincerely. Raven was wearing a black Versace jacket over a red Gucci top that showed off a made-up cleavage, he was also wearing a pencil skirt that made his butt look much bigger and stilettos that got him almost up to six foot five inches, topped off with classy makeup and a signature black bob-cut wig. "You always dress to amaze."

"Sabrina, give old LaQueefa a hug now" Shangela said and got in the middle of the two before taking her into his embrace. Shangela was another drag queen and best friend to Sabrina, but far from as close as she was with Raven. Raven was a mother, while Shangela was more of an eccentric and mischievous friend that sometimes got Sabrina into trouble. They were closer in age, and thus acted like total teenagers when around each other. "Look at you! Living your best life!" Shangela said as he let go of Sabrina and looked her up and down. "You've got a nice, rich hubby that loves you and a _modeling_ career! Look at you! You are my idol."

"What about you! I'm seeing you more and more on TV and soon you'll be too famous to hang with me" Sabrina said and felt her attitude shift suddenly from calm and collected to ecstatic.

She was met with more drag queens and other friends she either made in L.A. or New Mexico and slowly got to know that this had all been secretly planned and executed by her beloved boyfriend, Jesse, who stood idly by and mingled while she got reacquainted with everyone. When she was done, though, she leapt into Jesse's arms and thanked him a thousand times over for arranging this get-together.

"You know, he paid for the flights and everything" Raven told her after dragging her to the bathroom to fix her lip gloss. "He called me a couple of weeks ago, told me about what he wanted to do for you, but when I told him that not every queen is as rich and resourceful as RuPaul, he offered to pay for the flights in and out and even the hotel stays, like it was no big deal!"

Sabrina smiled and felt her cheeks redden as she was reminded of how much Jesse cared to please her. "You are one lucky girl" Raven continued and finished applying her lipstick. "But, what exactly does he do for a living? For what I can tell by this place, it looks like he's a drug dealer."

"He's an _entrepreneur_" Sabrina told him and flashed him a look as she said the word 'entrepreneur', making it clear what he was.

"Wow, an _entrepreneur_ who loves you, takes care of you and doesn't have a meth-head face, you've really hit the jackpot."

That sentence made her laugh and as she did, she remembered all the times that she had done so with Raven and how much she missed it. "I've really missed you" She said sincerely and her smile faded from her lips.

"I've really missed you too, baby" Raven said and took her into his arms once again. "If you didn't live so far away, I'd always be visiting you and making sure you're all right."

"Maybe you should move out here."

"What, and leave the lavish L.A. drag scenery?" He said in a sarcastic tone before chuckling and handing her a cider. "If I could, I would, honey."

Sabrina went from drinking ciders to vodka and felt herself grow more and more inebriated as the night went on. She and Jesse decided to only be drinking that night, though she could not stop the others from snorting coke lines or smoking joints in the backyard. Whenever she saw the want in Jesse's eyes when she caught him watching drag queens snorting coke, she took all of his attention and shifted it to her, making him forget all about the desire of getting high and rather focusing on her than anything else. It seemed to work like a charm as he later confessed after three vodka shots in a row that he would rather spend his time with her sober than to get out of his mind high and not get to be with her.

At the end of the night, Shangela dragged Sabrina into a chugging contest, and to make things even better, they were supposed to do it upside down, so the alcohol would go straight to the brain. Sabrina was considered to be the upside-down chugging guru of Los Angeles, so she couldn't pass up the offer. Raven watched her do it with dismay and decided to fetch Jesse right away.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked after she dragged him out of a conversation with two other people.

"You see Sabrina over there?" Raven asked and pointed to the other end of the living room, where a man held Sabrina's legs up, another held the alcohol in place and Shangela standing nearby, cheering her on. "In about a minute or two, she's gonna be spewing her guts out and then she'll be ruined for the rest of the night. I want you to take her upstairs, help her clean herself up and then tuck her in, turn on a movie or something, meanwhile I'll tell everyone the party's over and get them out of here."

Instead of questioning him, Jesse took Raven's word for it as he knew Raven had known Sabrina for way longer than he did. "Come on, baby" Jesse said the second Sabrina finished.

"Woo!" She cried out before wrapping her arms around him and practically falling into his embrace, losing her balance for a minute. "That was so much fun, Jesse!"

"Where are we going?" She slurred as she stumbled with him up the stairs and into the bathroom that was adjacent to their bedroom. She could barely utter another word when she started vomiting, just like Raven had predicted. Jesse managed to get her to the toilet before that happened and held her hair as she threw up everything but her guts. Afterwards he washed her face with a warm washcloth and took off most of her makeup in the process.

"I wanna go to sleep" She groaned as he finished cleaning her up.

"I know, baby" He said softly and kissed her forehead. "I'mma take you to bed."

"I love you, Jesse" She mumbled as he helped her stumble those few steps from the bathroom to the bedroom. "I really do."

"I know, baby" He said and helped her out of her clothes before helping her put on one of his oversized T-shirts. "I love you too."

"You really do, don't you?" She mumbled and lay back, her eyes barely open as she was not far from falling asleep.

"Of course" He answered as he turned on the TV and crawled into bed next to her. He tucked her in before finding a channel that showed reruns of his childhood cartoons.

"Sabrina!" Shangela called out and Jesse could hear his heels tapping up the stairs. "Sabrina?"

"In here!" Sabrina called out half-consciously. Shangela stuck her head in the bedroom and looked at the two before smiling widely.

"Raven said you were going to sleep so I wanted to kiss you goodbye."

Sabrina sat up and wrapped her arms around Shangela, hugging her as tightly as she could in her drunkenness. "Bye, Shangela, it was so good to see you."

"And you, baby" Shangela said and hugged her back. He let go of her and kissed both her cheeks. "We gotta do this again, soon. Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Okay, go back to sleep, sweetie" Shangela said and looked from her and to Jesse, whom Sabrina cuddled up to. "Thanks for a great party."

"My pleasure."

"Bye."

Sabrina was fast asleep by the time Shangela walked out the door. Jesse wasn't as tired and watched TV, all the while noticing how it slowly got more and more quiet downstairs and he knew that was all thanks to Raven.

There was a knock on their door almost half an hour later. It was Raven. "Hey, is she asleep?" He asked as he tiptoed inside.

"Yep, like a rock" Jesse answered and caressed his girlfriend's cheek.

"She'll be for the next twelve or thirteen hours, then I suggest you take her to the sweatiest burger joint in town, or else she'll be an agitated mess."

"Thanks for the tip."

"I threw everyone out and cleaned up the worst shit, but I'm a drag queen, not a maid, so I know you'll take care of everything tomorrow."

"Thank you so much" Jesse said sincerely. "I really appreciate it. Not just by what you did earlier, but by helping with all of this."

"I'd do anything for Sabrina" Raven told him and smiled at the sleeping girl. "She's the closest thing I have to a daughter and I have to take care of her." He looked from her and to her boyfriend. "And, no offense, but if you break her heart I'm obliged to cut your dick off."

Jesse chuckled. "I won't."

"I know. She really loves you and I could see it by how you two were today that you really love her too. She may have her problems and have more bad days than the regular person, but she's worth it. She deserves every bit of love there is in this world and even more."

Jesse agreed with him whole heartedly and they spoke for a minute or two, and then Raven decided to call it quits and go to his hotel to rest. He told Jesse they would likely see each other again before he would leave for L.A., spend some quality time with Sabrina and get to know him better, and as he left, Jesse found himself excited for that. Raven really seemed like a good person.


	22. Pursuer

_**Pursuer**_.

Sabrina entered the mall, thinking she would go around and maybe buy something, but more look around as she had nothing better to do while Jesse was busy working. She didn't notice the guy who followed right behind her, never taking his eyes off her. She was wearing a red skirt and a white top, very plain, but she liked it. Jesse had told her he liked it too, but she could be wearing a trash bag over her naked body and he would say he liked it.

She was snapped out of her thoughts of her boyfriend when the guy, a 5'11 Latino man in his early twenties stopped her. "Hey there" He said with a smile on his face. "You going somewhere?"

"Uh," Sabrina stuttered as she tried gathering her thoughts. Her heart was racing and she told herself that his brown eyes shone with lust that he was going to act on whether she liked it or not. She got goosebumps, a chill went down her spine, her thoughts jumbled up and her mouth went dry. "Yeah" She answered and tried her best to sound confident, knowing that rapists got off on fear and that was what drove them on.

"Where? Maybe I can escort a lady as beautiful as you" He said with a charm that would normally work on ladies, but not paranoid, fearful ladies like Sabrina, who was almost always afraid when strange men approached her.

"No" Was her only answer and she shook her head before trying to turn around and going off in another direction, but he stopped her and got in her way.

"What's the rush, sweetheart? Let me buy you a drink" He said and a smile played on his lips. A smile made her immediately think of her father and the way he smiled at her before raping her.

"No, I've-" She started and turned around again, just wanting to get away from that creep, but he seemed to have read her mind and got in her way once more before their conversation was interrupted.

"Sabrina?" Mike called out and emerged from a sports' store. She sighed in relief when she saw him and was even happier when he approached them.

"Sabrina," The Latino man started and caught her attention again. "That's a very pretty name. Can I-"

"What's going on here?" Mike asked and stopped the guy. "Who are you?"

"Me?" The guy asked and furrowed his brows at him.

"Yeah, you, spic, who are you and what do you want?" Mike asked coldly and did not seem patient with the clueless Latino guy.

"My name's Juan. I saw Sabrina walking and I just had to ask her out."

"You should have kept walking" Mike said and pushed Sabrina away gently, making her back off so that she was behind him and he was between the two. Mike was five feet and eight and a half inches tall, smaller than the Latino guy, but the way he presented himself made it look like he was the taller one. It was always like that with Mike and Sabrina figured it was because he used to be a cop and he was such a hardass.

"Hey, I want no trouble" Juan said rationally. "But, I don't think this is any of your business."

"It is" Mike assured him before turning to Sabrina. "Go. I'll deal with this prick."

Sabrina flashed him a grateful smile before turning on her heel and running off as quickly as she could. When she was gone, he turned back to Juan and stopped him as he was about to leave also. "Are you stupid or are you just an asshole?" He asked him with raised brows.

"What-?" Juan asked and seemed confused.

"You obviously saw that she had no interest in you and did not want to talk, so why'd you keep hounding her?"

"Uh, I-" Juan stuttered, but Mike cut him off.

He dragged Juan to the bathroom and locked the door behind him, as he did not want to be disturbed while he continued his business with the Latino guy. "Listen, asshole," Mike growled and grabbed the neck of Juan's shirt before pushing him against the nearest wall. "That was the last time you'll be talking to girls like that. If they don't seem interested in talking to you, you deal with it and move on. If you don't, I will personally find you and cut your balls off."

When Juan showed his disbelief by raising his brows at him and tried his best to seem fearless, Mike pulled up a switch blade and pressed it against his face. "You think I'm joking?" He asked and arched his brows at the younger man. "I'm dead serious."

"Stop, stop" Juan whimpered and tried to squirm away from him. "A guy sent me to do this."

"What?"

"Some old guy paid me two hundred dollars to get in that girl's pants. He told me not to stop if she didn't seem interested, just keep on going until I finally got a yes from her" Juan confessed and tears were forming in his eyes as he feared Mike would take his life then and there, in a dirty bathroom in an Albuquerque mall.

Mike's blue eyes widened as he processed the Latino's words before he let him go. Juan took it as his cue and got out of there as fast as he could while the older man cursed the universe.

"Walter White!" Mike yelled out as he barged into Gus' meth lab hidden in the laundry. Jesse had gone home early, thanks to Mike, and left Walter to finish the day off all by himself. Walter, who had been deep in thought as he cooked up the pure crystal, snapped into reality and stared curiously at Mike as the older man made his way towards the meth cook. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"What?" Walter said and furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Sabrina is an innocent girl who deserves to be left alone and live a happy life with whoever she chooses" Mike started and tried his best not to pounce on Walter immediately. "Now, if she chooses Jesse, your co-cook, as her boyfriend, you leave them the hell alone and deal with it instead of trying to sabotage their relationship."

"Mike," Walter started, but Mike cut him off.

"I'm not finished" He said and put his palm up, shutting him up. "I know you hired some lowlife to harass her – don't try to deny it – and I know you've had some problems with her in the past for reasons I don't understand. But, what I want you to understand is that Sabrina might not be my blood, but I consider her as another daughter, so if you try one more thing on her," He suddenly stopped and punched Walter in the stomach as hard as he could, making the bald man hunch down and grunt in pain. "That won't be the only punch I will throw."

As he stood over him, Walter anticipated being punched again or even kicked, but Mike just stared emotionlessly down at the cowering man. "Leave her alone. This is my final warning."

And by that, Mike was gone.


End file.
